


The musi is in the heart

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, BL, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Out of Character, Shounen-ai, Tragedy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka





	1. Audio Track 0

 

The music is in the heart
Audio track 0
Ichigo Kurosaki lo sapeva che gli rimaneva poco da vivere, tre mesi, quattro al massimo se non avessero trovato in fretta un cuore per lui sarebbe stata la fine.
Non aveva detto a nessuno della sua malattia, non voleva la compassione della gente, non sopportava quando le persone gli dicevano “poverino”, “mi dispiace”, era una cosa che proprio non riusciva a sopportare gli venivano i nervi solo sentendo pronunciare quelle parole.
Aveva deciso anche di non approfittare del suo stato di salute per far aumentare la popolarità del suo gruppo, gli “Shinigami” di cui era il vocalist e fondatore. Non lo trovava giusto, avvantaggiare le vendite dei singoli e degli album a discapito degli altri gruppi, soprattutto per, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, un cantante da sempre loro rivale, probabilmente non gli avrebbe perdonato mai una cosa simile.
Qualsiasi persona forse avrebbe approfittato, ma lui non era come gli altri.
Avrebbe vissuto quei pochi mesi che gli restavano facendo l’unica cosa che realmente amava, il canto ed il suo complesso.


	2. Audio Track 01

Audio track 01

Audio track 01

 

** Domenica 14 Novembre, Clinica Kurokawa* ore 12:00 **

Si era appena svegliato in un letto che sembrava scomodo molto più del suo. Voleva guardarsi intorno ma la vista era offuscata e per focalizzare meglio le immagini e capire dose si trovasse Ichigo dovette strofinarsi gli occhi.

Quella non era la sua camera, aveva tutta l’aria di essere un ospedale o qualcosa di simile. Com’era finito in un posto simile? Cercò di ricordarsi esattamente cosa fosse successo.

Il giorno precedente si era sentito male durante l’esibizione, era riuscito a cantare una sola canzone “Anime” ed appena era partita la musica di “Pensieri”* iniziò a sentire un forte dolore al petto.

Negli ultimi tempi gli attacchi erano sempre più frequenti ma mai avrebbe immaginato che gli potessero venire proprio durante un concerto. Prima di salire sul parco n’aveva avuto uno più leggero ed aveva prese le sue pillole, le portava sempre con se dovunque andava ma sul parco non era riuscito a prenderle e così doveva avere avuto un collasso.

«Posso entrare Kurosaki-kun?» chiese una voce maschile che conosceva fin troppo bene

Era quella del suo cardiologo , Kurokawa Shinichi, un uomo sulla cinquantina con i capelli brizzolati e occhi neri.

Lo conosceva da cinque anni, da quando il suo precedente medico era partito per l’America. Kurokawa era sempre stato un bravo chirurgo, forse il migliore del Giappone, n’aveva sempre sentito parlare bene, infatti gli era stato consigliato dal vecchio cardiologo. Era chiaro e per nulla confuso, spiegava sempre tutto con una facilità immensa anche se ormai conosceva tutti i rischi che poteva portare il suo cuore.

«Certo!» disse Ichigo

La porta si aprì e il medico entrò.

Indossava un camice bianco sotto al quale s’intravedeva una camicia azzurra, un pantalone nero.

In mano vide la cartella clinica e guardandola sembrò assumere un’aria preoccupata aveva la sensazione che le cose si stessero complicando.

«Come ti senti in questi giorni?»

«Gli attacchi stanno diventando sempre più frequenti e aumenta anche il dolore»

«Capisco… ti terremo per un paio di giorni nella mia clinica per i controlli poi ti faremmo sapere»

«capisco» Sospirò

Ichigo ormai si era rassegnato, sapeva la fine che avrebbe dovuto fare se non avessero trovato in tempo un cuore

«Non avevi detto a nessuno di stare male vero?» non ottenne risposta alla domanda«Avrai avuto le tue ragioni, com’era preoccupato il tuo amico con i capelli azzurri, mi pare si chiami Jeagerjaques, è persino venuto qui con l’autoambulanza»

“ _Cosa_?!”Pensò Ichigo stupito «Sensei* è sicuro che si  trattasse proprio di lui?»

Annuì «Se vuoi lo faccio entrare, è rimasto tutta la notte sveglio ad aspettarti»

Era completamente impossibile, lui e Grimmjow non erano mai stati così in confidenza, come poteva essere preoccupato per lui ed era anche rimasto tutta la notte nella clinica?

«… si, ho una cosa da chiederli»

Il giorno precedente era sicuro di averlo visto al Pub, ma non pensava che avesse fatto qualcosa per lui , non erano nemmeno amici a parte la loro rivalità non c’era nulla che li legasse.

Qualcosa non gli tornava.

 

** Sabato 13 Novembre, Pub KarakuraMosterore 22:30 **

Tutto era pronto per l’esibizione degli Shinigami, gli strumenti erano tutti sul palcoscenico ed erano anche accordati, mancavo solo l’entrata in scena del vocalist.

«Ma quando arriva quel deficiente d’Ichigo!» disse una ragazza dai corti capelli neri con una vena pulsante sulla tempia. «Gli faccio vedere io!! Se pensa che stiamo qui a fare i comodi suoi si sbaglia di grosso! Appena arriverà qui gli darò una bella lezione!»

«Calmati Rukia, pensa a suonare la chitarra» disse il bassista degli Shinigami, Renji Abarai.

La ragazza si volto verso l’altro, notando che era calmissimo, come anche il batterista dietro di lui. Solo lei si arrabbiava per i ritardi del vocalist? Forse gli altri due non capivano che se Ichigo avrebbe continuato così la loro reputazione sarebbe finita.

«Renji, perché sei così calmo?» domandò infine

Renji era un suo coetaneo, aveva lunghi capelli rossi che portava sempre legati, le sopracciglia allungata grazie a dei tatuaggi che Rukia definiva di pessimo gusto.

Il batterista si chiamava Byakuya Kuchiki, era ed era il fratello adottivo di Rukia. Aveva dei lunghi capelli neri e occhi scuri dello stesso colore. Era sempre freddo e distaccato dagli altri, ma a modo suo voleva bene alle persone soprattutto alla sorella.

«Vedrai che fra poco arriverà e si metterà a cantare, è fato così Ichigo, e poi non gridare altrimenti i nostri fan inizieranno ad agitarsi»

«Anche tu la pensi così Nii-sama*?»

«Si» rispose freddamente il batterista.

Rukia sospirò. Il perché sia l’amico che il fratello erano sempre così accondiscendenti con Ichigo non l’avrebbe mai capito. I ragazzi parevano vivere in un mondo tutto loro

Con lo sguardo verso la porta del bagno la ragazza intravide la chioma arancione del cantante.

_“Ecco dov’era quel deficiente”_ pensò la ragazza “ _era in bagno…”_ diventò tutta rossa. Aveva pensato  cosa stesse facendo dentro quella stanza, e l’idea era troppo imbarazzante, forse per lui doveva essere una specie di rituale. _“Ma a cavolo sto pensando!!! ” _scacciò via quei pensieri, erano indecenti.

Ichigo raggiunse velocemente il palcoscenico, andando alla sua postazione.

Appena il ragazzo salì, lefan iniziamo a gridare a squarciagola i nomi dei componenti.

«Scusate il ritardo…»

«Muoviti » disse Renji. «Altrimenti questi fan inizieranno davvero a romperci i timpani»

« Iniziamo con “ _Anime_ ” E poi con “ _Pensieri_ siete d’accordo?”» propose Ichigo impugnando l’asta col microfono e  prendendolo

Tutti annuirono.

 

Le luci si spensero completamente lasciando la sala completamente al buio. Dopo un paio di secondi iniziarono gli effetti speciali e la musica partì.

 

« _Le anime sono astratte, Le anime sono in tutti, Nessuno può vederle, Nessuno può sentirle» Ichigo_

_«Le anime sono in noi, Le anime sono in voi, Nessuno può percepirle, Nessuno può avvertirle» Ichigo_

_«Le anime s’incontrano, Fra loro, Le anime s’innamorarono ,Fra loro» Ichigo e Rukia_

_«Noi tutti c’innamoriamo, Di un’anima compatibile con la nostra, No tutti c’ innamoriamo, _

_Di un’anima che ci completi» Ichigo e Rukia_

_«Le anime s’incontrano, Fra loro, Le anime s’innamorarono ,Fra loro» Ichigo e Rukia_

« _Le anime sono astratte, Le anime sono in tutti, Nessuno può vederle, Nessuno può sentirle» Ichigo_

_«Ma sai che prima o poi, Anche tu troverai l’anima, Che più si addice, Al tuo modo di essere» Ichigo_

 

Per tutta la durata della canzone, le ragazze non avevano fatto altro che gridare come oche per farsi notare dai tre membri di sesso maschile, mentre i ragazzi avevano fischiato verso Rukia per attirare la sua attenzione.

Alcuni avevano anche lanciato degli oggetti, ai suoi piedi il vocalist aveva trovato un peluche raffigurante se stesso. Sorrise, qualcuno era così bravo da sapere realizzare una sua caricatura in una maniera tanto graziosa, lo lasciò sul suolo, lo avrebbe preso appena sarebbe finito il concerto

Iniziò a guardarsi intorno per vedere se riusciva a trovare chi l’aveva buttato ma nulla, c’erano troppe ragazze.

Mentre osservava in giro vide una chioma azzurra tirata su con quello che sembrava essere un litro di gel. Stava ridendo sotto i baffi, quanto odiava quando quel tipo assumeva quell’espressione. Poi cosa ci faceva in quel locale? Era sicuro che la loro fosse l’ultima esibizione, molto probabilmente era andato solo per deriderlo.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques era solo un rivale, da tanti anni ormai, già dai tempi delle superiori quando aveva fondato insieme a dei suoi compagni il complesso.–A quei tempi non c’era Byakuya poiché era occupata da un altro compagno che si trasferì– andavano allo stesso istituto ed erano sempre stati in competizioni, soprattutto nei festival scolastici. Odiava il sorriso che alcune volte vedeva sul volto dell’altro, odiava il modo in cui lo guardava, sembrava quasi che lo volesse deridere e farlo passare per un patetico-

Doveva smetterla di provare quell’odio, al suo cuore quel sentimento negativo non faceva affatto bene, specialmente in quel momento che stava avendo una terribile fitta e non poteva prendere le pillole. Non riuscì a farlo in tempo, crollò sul palcoscenico senza che potesse fare altro.

« Ichigo?!» disse Rukia avvicinandosi all’amico «cosa ti prende?! Qualcuno chiami un’ambulanza Ichigo sta male» disse al microfono del ragazzo.

 

Grimmjow appena aveva sentito la notizia dalla voce amplificata di Rukia andò dal suo rivale.

«Jeagerjaques? Cosa ci fai qui?» disse Rukia stupita.

«Zitta!!»

Da un po’ di tempo Grimmjow aveva notato che Ichigo di nascosto prendeva sempre strane pillole, inizialmente pensava potesse trattarsi di droghe, ma non credeva che fosse tipo da fare qualcosa di simile. Si ricordò che una volta l’aveva visto entrare nella clinica di un Cardiologo, aveva pensato che fosse andato a trovare qualche suo parente, non immaginava minamene invece che invece fosse lui l’ammalato.

Sentiva una strana sensazione dentro, un vuoto immenso, cosa sarebbe stato per lui la vita senza Ichigo? Non riusciva ad immaginarlo e non voleva nemmeno che una cosa simile le potesse accadere. Doveva fare qualcosa per lui e l’unica cosa che gli veniva in mente era un massaggio cardiaco.

«Vieni qui!!» ordinò il cantante a Rukia «Dobbiamo sbrigarci a fare un massaggio cardiaco e la respirazione bocca a bocca»

«Co…Co…cosa…» disse la chitarrista Imbarazzata «Re…spi…respirazione»

Rukia non aveva il coraggio di farlo, era troppo imbarazzante baciare qualcuno davanti ai loro fan, avrebbero pensato sicuramente che fra loro due ci fosse qualcosa ma a lei quella testa arancione non sarebbe mai piaciuto.

Grimmjow vendo l’esitazione della ragazza la prese con forza per il braccio portala vicino alla bocca di Ichigo «Muoviti!!! Al mio tre apri la sua bocca . Uno… Due… Tre…»

Rukia cercò di fare del suo meglio, come anche Grimmjow .

Il cantante non pensava di poter essere geloso di quella tappetta, avrebbe voluto essere al posto di quella ragazza, appoggiare le labbra su quelle di Ichigo e aiutarlo a respirare, ma era meglio che non si faceva prendere dagli strani pensieri che gli giravano per la testa.

I medici entrarono bruscamente nel Pub, tutti i ragazzi fecero spazio per farli passare. Portarono la barella sul palcoscenico dove trovarono i tre membri degli Shinigami più Grimmjow.

«È lui il paziente?» domandò uno dei dottori

Rukia annui

Spostarono Ichigo e guardarono i ragazzi in volto.

«Cosa gli è successo?» domandò un medico

«Non lo sappiamo, improvvisamente si è accasciato a terra» disse Renji «Gli hanno fatto un massaggio cardiaco»

«Il polso è un po’ irregolare, dobbiamo potarlo subito in Ospedale» disse l’altro

«Kurokawa… forse è meglio portarlo alla clinica Kurokawa…» disse Grimmjow « Una volta l’ho visto entrare in quell’edificio… penso che abbia seri problemi cardiaci…l’ho anche visto delle volte prendere dei farmaci»

I tre ragazzi guardarono il cantante quasi con aria sospetta. Come faceva a sapere cos’avesse Ichigo, a loro non aveva parlato di nulla nemmeno una volta. Era impossibile che avesse detto qualcosa a Grimmjow fra di loro non c’era mai stato un rapporto di confidenza.

«Ok, uno di voi può venire con noi? Così ci aiuterà anche a rintracciare i suoi parenti»

Rukia avrebbe voluto andare lei, voleva chiedere informazioni ad Ichigo, ma fu preceduta da Grimmjow.

«Verrò io...» disse avviandosi coi medici alla clinica.


	3. Audio Track 02

Audio Track 02

 

**Domenica 14 Novembre, Clinica Kurokawa ore 12:00**

Il dottore aveva lasciato la stanza appena Grimmjow oltrepassò al porta.

«Jeagerjaques» disse Ichigo osservando il cantante

«Kurosaki»

Ichigo era rimasto sorpreso nel vedere l’altro con le evidenti occhiaie sotto gli occhi, doveva essere davvero preoccupato per lui se era rimasto sveglio tutta la notte.

Aveva sempre immaginato al cantante come ad un rivale, fin da quando erano ragazzi.

Ricordò che la loro rivalità iniziò proprio quando insieme a dei suoi compagni fondarono il gruppo, e anche Grimmjow a quei tempi iniziò a cantare, avevano sempre cercato di attirare più fan possibili, era una vera competizione, almeno era l’impressione che aveva Ichigo.

«Come ti senti?» domandò Grimmjow

«Come dovrei sentirmi secondo te?»

«…Non… lo so…»

«È meglio che tu non lo sappia…»

«… se non vuoi parlare me ne vado… ma ricorda non si può sopravvivere da soli…» disse uscendo dalla porta.

Le parole di Grimmjow stranamente lo ferirono, ma dicevano la verità, si rese conto che aveva fatto male a non dire a nessuno della sua malattia, forse le persone l’avrebbero aiutato a superare quel periodo difficile, i suoi amici e forse anche lo stesso cantante, ma poco ci sperava, anzi la cosa lo faceva piuttosto ridere.

Si guardò un attimo attorno, la giacca di pelle che indossava al concerto era appesa nell’armadio che si trovava quasi vicino alla finestra. Al suo interno intravide un piccolo foglietto di carta.

L’estrasse lentamente, era curioso di leggere quello che c’era scritto, perché non ricordava di aver inserito nulla al suo interno.

Non credeva ai suoi occhi , cercò di leggere più volte bene quell’unica parola scritta in ideogrammi occidentali, “Aishiteru”, qualcuno era innamorato di lui ma non poteva immaginare chi potesse essere stato. Durante il concerto era svenuto e gli unici che l’avevano soccorso erano i medici, i suoi compagni e Grimmjow. Doveva essere stato per forza uno di loro, ma non era un scrittura che conosceva quindi escluse i tre membri degli Shinigami.

 

**Domenica 14 Novembre, Casa Jeagerjaques ore 12:30**

Dopo aver lasciato la clinica Grimmjow tornò a casa, dove sapeva l’aspettava l’ennesima litigata con la madre.

«Sono tornato!»

«Screanzato! Dove cazzo sei stato!» disse la madre uscendo dalla cucina!»

«… in ospedale…»

«che hai combinato?! Non dirmi hai investito qualcuno?! Devi imparare a guidare più lentamente!»

«Ma che cavolo dici? La mai auto ti sei scordata è dal meccanico»

«… sono solo scuse!»

«… vado in camera mia…»

«io non ho ancora finito»

« Oka-san*! Non sono più un bambino… ho la mia vita…»

«Allora vattene da questa casa!»

«Bene, appena diverrò famoso me ne andrò a vivere a Tokyo»

«Bene!»

Quei litigi erano all’ordine del giorno, era un po’ il modo in cui dimostravano il loro affetto.

Sua madre l’aveva cresciuto da solo, non conosceva suo padre perché a come sapeva l’aveva abbandonata appena seppe della sua gravidanza, e i suoi nonni morirono quando lui aveva pochi mesi. Quindi l’unica persona che gli rimaneva era suo figlio. Non voleva che anche Grimmjow provasse la stessa sofferenza che aveva provato lei, avrebbe voluto aiutarlo in qualche modo, ma non sembrava voler parlare mai.

Aveva capito che il suo bambino, ormai cresciuto, si era innamorato di Ichigo, aveva visto il suo sguardo quando lo guardava, sembrava che per lui non esistesse nessun altro, bastava vedere quante riviste musicali locali aveva comprato ogni volta che vedeva in copertina il Vocalist. sapeva che Grimmjow in fondo non fosse tanto felice per quei sentimenti, avrebbe voluto davvero aiutarlo, ma non parlava mai con lui.

Il figlio era andato nella sua camera, decise di non disturbarlo, aveva notato la stanchezza solo guardarlo in viso. Era meglio se lo lasciava riposare

 

**Domenica 14 Novembre, Casa Jeagerjaques ore 13:00**

Aveva cercato di addormentarsi ma non riusciva a prendere sonno. Dentro provava una sofferenza, sapere che Ichigo rischiava di morire era stata la notizia più brutta che potesse ricevere. Era innamorato da toppo tempo ormai di quel ragazzo che non aveva mai immaginato una vita senza di esso, e la sua musica.

Si sentiva male anche per la frase che aveva detto, sentiva di essere stato un po’ troppo duro, sperava di non averlo offeso in qualche modo e che potesse accettare il suo supporto, anche grazie ai sentimenti che provava per lui. Gli aveva lasciato quel biglietto con scritto quello che in realtà nutriva, sperava che lo potesse aiutare almeno un po’.

Aprì il cassetto del comodino dove all’interno c’erano solo fotografie del vocalist degli Shinigami. Ne prese una, Ichigo stava cantando ed aveva lo sguardo proprio verso la fotocamera, ricordava benissimo quell’esibizione, era stato l’anno prima durante un Contest estivo, erano in gara entrambi ma che non vinsero.

Grimmjow sentiva gli occhi annebbiati da un liquido, erano le lacrime che facevano fatica a scendere, dovette chiudere fortemente gli occhi per far si che iniziassero a scendere.

Non era mai stato un tipo dalla lacrima facile, non aveva pianto quasi mai nemmeno da bambino e ora piangeva per l’amore che provava per quello che lo considerava soltanto un rivale.

Doveva fare qualcosa in più per lui, piangere non serviva a nulla. Decise di provare con la cosa che sapeva fare meglio al mondo, cantare. Sentiva di dovergli scrivere una canzone. Prese un foglio e lasciò che i suoi sentimenti prendessero il sopravvento.

Passò l’intera giornata a comporre la base, l’aveva provata e riprovata più volte ma non riusciva mai ad eguagliare quello che immaginava nella testa. Stava quasi per abbandonare l’idea della canzone, ma appena rimise lo sguardo verso la fotografia del vocalist l’ispirazione tornò.

Non aveva il coraggio d’incidere il tutto nella sua casa discografica, pensò che fosse meglio fare qualcosa di amatoriale solo per Ichigo con il suo computer.

Finito il lavoro crollò a letto.


	4. Audio Track 03

Audio Track 03

 

Renji ricordava perfettamente il giorno in cui aveva conosciuto Byakuya, l'esatto momento in cui Rukia lo invitò nella loro band.

Veniva da una città lontana, aveva sentito che si era trasferito pochi anni prima ma che era ritornato da poco dalla sorella.

Era rimasto subito affascinato dalla sua bellezza, non aveva mai visto un uomo come lui, provò subito una forte attrazione nei suoi confronti che con il passare del tempo divenne Amore.

Aveva sempre notato nel suo amato uno sguardo freddo e distante, non era mai riuscito a capirne il motivo. Sentiva la sensazione che Byakuya volesse essere isolato, come se attorno a lui avesse eretto una specie di barriera e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di rompere.

Venne a sapere che era stato sposato con la sorella biologica della sua amica, Hisana. Era venuta a trovarla dopo averla rintracciata e frequentando la sua casa lei e Byakuya si erano innamorati fino a sposarsi, ma lei cinque anni dopo morì.

Da allora molte cose gli furono più chiare e capì che mai avrebbe potuto prendere il posto di Hisana, perché pensava sempre all'ex-moglie

 

**Domenica 14 novembre, Casa Abarai ore 13:30**

Renji si trovava sotto la doccia e stava ascoltando e la canzone che aveva dedicato qualche anno prima per Byakuya, “Pensieri”

Non era stato a lui a proporla per la band, almeno non del tutto. Aveva intenzione di presentare un'altra canzone che doveva portare alle prove e per sbaglio invece di prendere quella vera aveva portato con se una delle tante che aveva scritto per il batterista.

Quando si rese conto dell'errore era troppo tardi, ormai avevano già deciso di produrre quel brano. Nessuno chiese a Renji a chi fosse dedicata la canzone, tranne Rukia.

“Renji, a chi hai dedicato questa canzone? Mica a me?” disse l'amica scherzando

“Non sono fatti tuoi!” cercò di non far accorgere a nessuno l'imbarazzo che provava.

Con la coda dell'occhio non poté fare al meno di guardare Byakuya, era rimasto impassibile come al solito, chissà quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione se avesse saputo i sentimenti che nutriva per lui.

“ _Se fossi una donna forse sarebbe più semplice”_ pensò mentre l'acqua cadeva sui suoi lunghi capelli rossi

Il bassista non riuscì a sentire ma il suo cellulare stava squillando.

 

**Domenica 14 novembre, Casa Kuchiki ore 13:30**

« Quel bastardo di Renji! Non risponde! » disse Rukia con una vena pulsante « Volevo chiedergli se veniva con noi da Ichigo, starà ancora poltrendo!»

« Devo portagli qualcosa secondo te Nii-Sama? »

« mmm... prova con un romanzo, credo che sia noioso stare senza far nulla in una clinica »

« Un romanzo... che genere potrebbero piacergli? ? Horror? D'amore? » si domandò fra se e se «Nii-Sama vado a vedere, nella mia stanza se trovo qualcosa che gli possa piacere»

Byakuya aveva visto crescere la sorella adottiva, era chiaro che la ragazza provava qualcosa per il vocalista. La sua famiglia l'aveva adottata quando lei era poco più di una bambina e ora erano rimasti solo loro, tutti erano morti, i loro genitori ed anche l'unica donna alla quale aveva donato il suo cuore, Hisana, la sorella maggiore di Rukia.

Era morta cinque anni dopo il suo matrimonio, erano stati felici assieme per quel poco tempo. Ricordava con nostalgia quei giorni anche se a volte sentiva una gran mancanza di quell'affetto che solo la moglie riusciva a dargli.

Volto lo sguardo verso la fotografia che aveva incorniciato, ritraeva loro tre assieme, Rukia, lui e Hisana. Nessuno avrebbe fatto fatica nel dire quelle due erano sorelle, si somigliavano molto fisicamente.

A volte per Byakuya era difficile vivere con Rukia, non che non le volesse bene ma davvero la somiglianza Hisana gli faceva sempre pensare a lei e al dolore che provò dal giorno della sua morte.

Pochi mesi dopo anche i suoi genitori per un incidente erano morti così dovette tornare dalla sorella adottiva.

Il cellulare che la chitarrista aveva lasciato sul tavolino in soggiorno iniziò a squillare, inizialmente non voleva rispondere ma visto l'insistenza lo prese in mano non guardando nemmeno il display e rispose.

« Rukia si può sapere per quale cavolo di motivo mi hai chiamato?! Ero sotto la doccia!”» quella era la voce di Renji non c'era dubbio.

« Ehm... Renji... Rukia è nella sua stanza, se vuoi te la passao»

« G..grazie Byakya-san »

 

**Domenica 14 novembre, Casa Abarai ore 13:40**

« Renji... aspetta... che vado da lei.»

Renji stava morendo per l'imbarazzo, aveva fatto una bruttissima figura con Byakuya, perché cavolo aveva risposo così, sarebbe anche potuto morire per l'imbarazzo che provando,

« Renji! Finalmente » disse la ragazza

« Cosa c'è Rukia? Prima non avevo sentito il cellulare...» disse ancora teso

« … Vuoi venire anche tu con me e Nii-Sama? Andiamo da Ichigo!

« Viene anche lui?» chiese un po' teso ripensando alla figuraccia che aveva fatto poco prima.

« Certo, do siamo gli Shinigami, dobbiamo stare vicino a Ichigo.»

« Hai ragione ... allora ci vediamo più tardi!»

« Ok, a dopo Renji » disse la ragazza staccando la chiamata.

Dentro di lui sentiva solo un enorme disagio ed un senso di vuoto. Erano le sensazioni che provava ogni volta che pensava a Byakuya dopo aver fatto una brutta figura. Non poteva vivere per sempre così, doveva riuscire a dimenticarlo ma ogni suo sforzo era inutile.

Aveva provato a frequentare ragazze, ma nessuna era riuscito a fargli dimenticare il batterista, anzi il suo amore nei suoi confronti non faceva altro che diventare più profondo. Aveva capito che quella strategia era inutile, e dovette imparare a convivere con i suoi sentimenti. Non era affatto soddisfatto perché in realtà lui desiderava che almeno in parte essere ricambiato ma era impossibile.

Doveva far qualcosa per non pensare a lui, il suo stomacò brontolò. Non aveva ancora pranzato e nemmeno fatto colazione ma non aveva voglia di cucinare, quindi opto per tramezzini e una lattina di birra.

Viveva da solo in quel piccolo appartamento, anche lui non aveva più i genitori, sapeva che erano morti quando lui era piccolo, doveva aver avuto due o tre anni non ricordava più nulla. Era cresciuto in un piccolo orfanotrofio fino a quando non raggiunse la maggior età e andò a vivere per conto suo con i soldi che aveva guadagnato con piccoli lavori.

Si arrangiava con quello che riusciva a racimolare con il complesso e facendo lavoretti par-time quando aveva tempo. Invidiava spesso Rukia, almeno la famiglia di Byakuya era ricca e non aveva problemi con le spese.

Dopo aver mangiato si distese sul divano sorseggiando lentamente la birra, gustando quell'amarezza che dava al suo corpo un po' di sollievo quando pensato al suo amato.

Lentamente chiuse gli occhi, addormentandosi sul divano.

 

“ _ **Byakuya-san... ti amo!”**_

“ _ **Mi dispiace Renji... ma per me esiste solo Hisana”** Erano parole dure quelle che sentì pronunciare, il tono era freddo e glaciale e pieno di disprezzo._

_Si accasciò lentamente a terra, le gambe non lo riuscivano più a reggere. Alzò lo sguardo verso quello di Byakuya riuscì solo ad intravedere le sue spalle allontanarsi vero quella che sembrava un ombra nera._

 

Renji si svegliò in un mare di sudore con il volto rigato di lacrime.

Possibile che ogni volta che si addormentava faceva lo stesso sogno? Ormai anche il suo subconscio aveva capito la situazione, non c'era speranza e quella disicuro sarebbe stata la reazione che avrebbe avuto.


	5. Chapter 5

Audio Track 04

**Domenica 14 novembre, Casa Abarai ore 16:00**

Renji dava un ultima occhiata all'ultima canzone che aveva dedicato al batterista, osservandolo con la sua aria triste, la stessa con cui l'aveva scritta. Senza rendesi nemmeno conto la mise nella tasca dei suoi Jeans.Pochi secondi prima il campanello della casa dove abitava Renji iniziò a suonare. Potevano essere solo Rukia e Byakuya.  
Un vuoto doloroso cresceva dentro dentro il suo petto, rinfacciandogli ancora una volta i suoi sentimenti per il batterista. Per quale motivo l'amore anche se faceva provare emozioni così belle ed intense a lui invece causavano solo dolore?  
Chiuse gli occhi respirando lentamente, doveva controllarsi di fronte ai due, sopratutto non voleva che Byakuya scoprisse quello che in realtà nutriva almeno non grazie alle sue reazioni, prima di poterlo fare doveva essere pronto pronto.  
«Finalmente Renji!» disse Rukia con un una vena pulsante vicino alla testa «Che combinavi?»  
«Dormivo...»  
«A quest'ora di pomeriggio? Sei tornato a fare la bella vita?» chiese l'amica  
«La bella vita? Ma chi razza credi che sia?»  
«Allora per quale motivo domi di pomeriggio se non sei andato con delle donne?»  
« Ho scritto canzoni!»«Canzoni... eh... voglio leggerle!» disse quasi esultante dall'idea di leggere i nuovi testi del bassista.  
“ _Non ci voleva”_ pensò il ragazzo pensando cosa avrebbe detto Rukia se avesse letto le ultime canzoni, sopratutto l'ultima che aveva scritto per suo fratello non ricordando di averla messa in tasca.  
Doveva impedirle di leggere ma quando la ragazza era così entusiasta per qualcosa era impossibile farle cambiare idea, doveva convincerla in qualche modo.  
«Byakuya-san ci sta aspettando no?» domandò più per impedire alla ragazza di leggere la canzone che gli aveva dedicato che per altri motivi.  
«È andato a fare il pieno del carburante»  
«Quanto tempo ci impiegherà?» Il suo tono era impaziente ma la ragazza non sembrò farci troppo caso.  
Anche se Rukia non si accorse esattamente il motivo della domanda Renji delle volte mostrava contraddizioni nei suoi comportamenti. Lui desiderava vedere il batterista anche se era insopportabile preferiva di gran lunga annegare in quel dolore piuttosto che stargli lontano e soffrire per la sua mancanza. Delle si sentiva come un masochista che godeva nel provare dolore, infatti lui lo era, pur di non pensare al batterista era ricorso al dolore causatogli dagli aghi per farsi quei tatuaggi sul tutto il corpo.  
«Che vuoi che ne sappia, la prima che troverà aperta forse? Sai che oggi è domenica no? Verrà a prenderci più tardi»  
«E vabbe» disse rassegnato  
Doveva forse essere meno accondiscendente con Rukia, doveva riuscire a dirle una volta “no” ma invece era solo capace di dargliela vinta.  
Renji dovette accompagnare l'amica fino nella sua stanza, non era la prima volta che la ragazza ci fosse andata anzi erano spesso solito a visitare l'una dell'altro ma in confronto a quella dei Kuchiki sembrava solo lo sgabuzzino.  
La sua camera in particolare aveva lo spazio solamente per un letto con armadio a ponte e una piccolissima scrivania, dove in genere scriveva le sue canzoni, sotto c'era il suo basso attaccato ad un piccolo amplificatore.  
Non aveva altri mobili, lo spazio non c'era e poi era inutile comprare cose che non gli servivano, sopratutto per chi come lui faticava per permettersi una casa come quella non come i Kuchiki che avevano praticamente una reggia e un'auto che nemmeno riusciva a sognare di notte.  
«Dove sono i testi?» chiese la ragazza guardando l'unico spazio libero dove il ragazzo potesse messere i fogli.  
C'erano circa una decina ad occhio e croce, la chitarrista non stava nella pelle, doveva leggerle subito e se le sarebbero piaciute le avrebbe cantate o con Ichigo o da sola, visto che era anche la seconda voce del gruppo.  
«Non ti preoccupare te li porto io!»  
Rukia guardò il bassista con occhi sospetti, più che modi da gentiluomo sembrava quasi una scusa detta per impedire di mettere le mani nelle canzoni. Erano per il gruppo poi, quindi che bisogna c'era di comportarsi in quel modo? Forse non voleva fargli leggere qualcosa, era più che certa che era proprio quello il motivo. Potevano forse essere dedicate alla stessa ragazza alla quale aveva dedicato “Pensieri?” dopo essere arrivata a quella conclusione i comportamenti di Renji gli sembravano più ragionevoli, forse le voleva tenere per se. fortuna quelle canzoni non parlavano di qualcosa in particolare  
Da quanti anni conoscevano? Non lo ricordava esattamente, ma erano più di dieci anni visto che si erano conosciti alle medie. Anche se erano buoni amici fra i due non c'era mai stata una confidenza troppo intima, Renji pareva non riuscire ad esternare alcuni tipi di sentimenti, come quelli che riguardavano l'amore, era un ottimo amico le era sempre stato accanto nei momenti difficili.  
“ _Mica è innamorato di me”_ pensò alla fine  
Arrivata al quel ragionamento la ragazza rimase un po' perplessa, non immaginava che potesse essere lei la ragazza amata da Renji, lei l'aveva visto sempre e solo come un amico e non poteva vedere in nessun altro modo.  
«Ecco i fogli» disse il batterista porgendogli alla chitarrista.  
La ragazza prese i fogli iniziandoli a leggere, per fortuna quelle canzoni non parlavano d'amore ma erano tutte su fatti di vita quotidiani, come bere il caffè, la gioia di un pranzo, il te, cani, gatti, bambini.  
Non s'intravedevano sensazioni articolari, aveva quasi il sentore che l'amico le avesse scritte tanto per farle, come se volesse tenere per se quelle vere e il timore che fossero per lei s'insinuava sempre di più dentro di se.  
«Mediocri, sono testi mediocri sai fare di meglio Renji!»  
«Come puoi dire che sono mediocri? Ci ho lavorato per tutta la sera!»  
«Ma non sento emozioni nelle parole, sembrano quasi che tu abbia voluto solo riempire questi fogli di parole solo per poterlo fare.» disse quasi rimproverandolo «Non hai altri testi?»  
«...no...» mentì, non poteva rischiare di fargli leggere quelle che aveva dedicato per Byakuya.  
I sospetti di Rukia crescevano sempre era difficile per lei realizzare di essere al centro dei suoi desideri, non le piaceva Renji non in quel modo almeno era solo un buon amico, fra di loro non ci sarebbe potuto essere nulla.  
«Allora non hai trovato nulla? Possiamo andare?»  
Renji non si accorse ma dalla tasca cadde la canzone che stava leggendo pochi minuti prima. Rukia d'impulso lo prese e senza farsi accorgere aprì il foglio  
Non ci credeva, non ci voleva credere quella canzone era dedicata ad un uomo! L'aveva capito leggendo quello che sembrava essere il ritornello _Lo so che non potrai mai amarmi... "Almeno non se pensi ancora a quella donna... Io non potrò mai essere come “lei”...Io non potrò mai essere “lei”_  
Diede un'ultima occhiata veloce prima di capire esattamente che quella canzone era per il suo Nii-Sama. Pensava che quello che Renji nutriva per Byakuya fosse solo una forte ammirazione ma era chiaro che non era così, sotto c'era qualcosa che non era mai riuscita a comprendere.  
Tutti i comportamenti di Renji ora era molto più chiari, non parlava perché credeva che si sarebbe rovinata l'amicizia, o addirittura lei l'avrebbe odiato scoprendo la verità, ma non l'avrebbe mai fatto, si ci era rimasta stupita ma la loro amicizia non sarebbe finita solo perché il bassista era omosessuale, eppure lui la conosceva, sapeva che lei non era una ragazza così superficiale  
«Renji...» la ragazza non riuscì a finire la sua frase visto che aveva sentito il clacson di suo fratello «È arrivato Byakuya!! Andiamo!» disse prendendolo per un braccio e trascinarlo di peso, non che ci riuscisse l'amico era più alto e forte di lei.  
L'auto del batterista si trovava proprio al lato della mia di fronte alla casa di Renji, i due andarono velocemente. Era una Lexus LFA grigia metallizzata da 560cvalli*  
Rukia com'era suo solito si sedette dietro al posto del guidatore, ormai per lei era un'abitudine che non riusciva proprio ad eliminare. Si era reso solo in quell'istante che a Renji la cosa creava un netto disagio. Era bastato osservandolo, visto la tensione che sembrava vibrare attorno al corpo dell'amico. Forse stava anche soffrendo molto, anche il bassista doveva essere reso conto dell'amore che Byakuya continuava a nutrire per sua sorella maggiore, doveva vivere in una situazione davvero difficile e molto dolorosa, sapendo quanto fosse legato all'ex-moglie.  
Forse era il caso di alleggerire un po' da tensione, ma in che modo non aveva idea doveva improvvisare, anche si cosa inutili, bastava che non facessero sentire in quel modo Renji, forse aveva trovato qualcosa di cui poteva parlare, una cosa qualsiasi ma aveva completamente la testa vuota.  
Guardando il manifesto del locale dove erano solito esibirsi, la sua espressione divenne triste, aveva quasi dimenticato di stare andando a trovare Ichigo, ma ora che gli era tornata in mente quel senso di disagio era impossibile da cencellare.  
«Nii-sama, Renji, credete che Ichigo stia bene?»  
Entrambi notarono lo stato d'animo della ragazza che contagiò anche il loro. Tutti e tre erano ormai legati alla vita di Ichigo e sapere che era ricoverato non poteva far altro che crescere in loro una terribile sensazione di dolore.  
«Non c'è dubbio Rukia! Ichigo sta benissimo...vedrai non devi preoccuparti!» cercò di sdrammatizzare, anche se tutti sapevano che non era così.  
«... lo spero...»  
Arrivarono presso la clinica Kurokawa, Byakuya parcheggiò all'interno dell'edificio non si fidava proprio lasciarla in mezzo alla strada, aveva bisogno di un luogo sicuro e quella pareva esserlo.Rukia scese prendendo con se una piccola busta con alcuni romanzi che aveva preso dalla sua libreria, sperava avrebbero tenuto compagnia al vocalist.  
Tutti e tre con aria triste entrarono sperando di riuscire a vedere Ichigo.

 

*Byakuya può permettersi auto di questo tipo di auto.

   


	6. Chapter 6

Audio Track 05  
Domenica 14 novembre, Casa Jaegerjaques ore 09.00  
Grimmjow aveva appena finito di prepararsi, voleva sul andare a trovare il vocalist e soprattutto desiderava lasciargli quel cd, ma una parte di lui sentiva che quello non era ne il momento ne il modo giusto per far conoscere all'altro i suoi sentimenti. Avvertiva uno strano timore, quello che Ichigo l’avrebbe respinto e odiato ancora di più se avesse saputo quello che provava. Voleva vincere quella paura, forse l'unica soluzione era proprio andare in ospedale e aprire il suo cuore, probabilmente non sarebbe stato neanche così terrificante e difficile.

La madre di Grimmjow si trovava in cucina intenta a decidere cosa preparare per quella fredda giornata di novembre. Aveva visto al telegiornale locale cos'era successo a Ichigo. Sapeva quello che il figlio provava per il ragazzo, era bastato vedere soltanto il modo in cui lo guardava, gli occhi gli brillavano in un modo che non aveva visto e dal modo in un cui era certo l’osservare riusciva ad intravedere che per lui il vocalist era il più bello del pianeta.  
Aveva sbagliato a trattarlo in quel modo, non sapendo nemmeno dove fosse stato, ma il fatto di non averlo visto tornare l’aveva fatta preoccupare mentre lui l’aveva accompagnato in ospedale. Doveva essere stata dura per lui, voleva fare qualcosa per aiutarlo a sentirsi meglio, anche se forse non sarebbe stato sufficiente.  
Decise di preparare lo Shabu Shabu*, ricordandosi che quando era piccolo andava davvero matto per quel piatto e i ricordi di quanto lui l’aiutava a cucinare, le tornarono tutti a mente, anche se alla fine combinava solo pasticci, facendo cadere terra gli ingredienti o rompendo piatti e utensili.  
I bambini crescevano così tanto, fino a qualche anno fa le sembrava così piccolo e indifeso, mentre ora era quasi un giovane uomo.  
Avrebbe preferito che il figlio non soffrisse tanto, era stato troppo doloroso per lei quando il suo ragazzo sparì dalla sua vita da un giorno all'altro, quindi un po' capiva quello che sentiva.  
Lei non aveva avuto nessuno per superare il suo sconforto, ma voleva far capire a Grimmjow di esserci sempre per lui.  
La donna guardò il grande orologio in cucina, era ancora presto per l’ora di pranzo, ma non riusciva a restarsene con le mani in mano, indossò il grembiule, acconciandosi i lunghi capelli castani in una coda, in modo che non fossero d'intralcio. Adorava cucinare per gli altri, aveva sempre amato che le persone mangiavano cose che lei aveva preparato con affetto.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto avere un ristorante tutto suo, almeno questo era il suo sogno che non poté realizzare visto l'arrivo del figlio, ma anche il solo cucinare per lui le era sufficiente.

Domenica 14 novembre, Clinica Kurokawa ore 09.00  
Da quante ore era sveglio? Non sapeva dirlo con certezza, un’infermiera già verso le sette era andata a misurare la pressione e la temperatura, ma lui sapeva di aver già aperto gli occhi da più di mezzora prima.  
Subito la visita dopo aveva dovuto fare anche delle nuove analisi al sangue e un elettrocardiogramma, erano i soliti controlli che faceva ogni volti che andava in visita alla clinica, circa una o due volte a mese, a volte restava anche per più giorni come stava succedendo in quel momento.  
Era nella sua stanza con lo sguardo rivolto vicino alla finestra, la sua stanza si affacciava vicino l'entrata principale. Non avendo nulla da fare, osservava i passati entrare e uscire, era noioso da morire avrebbe voluto poter cantare, ma il Sensei gliel’aveva proibito, visto la sua situazione critica, doveva restare assolutamente a riposo, lo capiva ma nonostante tutto odiava il fatto di non poter fare l’unica cosa che realmente amava.  
Riprese in mano il foglio cercando di esaminare attentamente la scrittura ma non riusciva a riconoscerla, non sembrava di nessuna sua conoscenza. Cercò d'immaginare la ragazza che aspetto potesse avere, la forma dei suoi occhi e colore, così come il taglio dei capelli, il fisico, l'altezza, e sopratutto il suo nome. Una bella e dolce fanciulla sui diciassette anni, con un caschetto castano e una voce leggera e graziosa. Almeno quello che aveva immaginato nella sua mente ma non aveva la minima idea che quello in realtà fosse di Grimmjow.

Ichigo incominciò ad avvertire dei passi fuori alla stanza avvicinarsi sempre di più alla porta, erano senza dubbio quelli di due persone. Forse erano due infermiere per sottoporlo ad altre visite.  
“Posso entrare?” disse una voce maschile, era quella di Kurokawa.  
“Faccia pure, Sensei.”  
L'uomo aprì la porta entrando lentamente con un'espressione preoccupata, Ichigo notando capì che l'uomo non portava belle notizie.  
Assieme a lui c'era quella che sembrava un’infermiera che non aveva mai visto prima, almeno nell'edificio, era certa di averla intravista qualche volta al KarakuraMoster durante i suoi live.  
“Ohayo Gozaimasu*.” disse Kurokawa “Come ti senti Kurosaki-kun?”  
“Va un po’ meglio.” rispose Ichigo  
“I valori si sono normalizzati un po'. Se resterai un altro po' sotto controllo credo che la situazione possa stabilizzarsi.”  
“Quanti giorni dovrò restare?” chiese il ragazzo  
“Circa una settimana, se starai bene potrai anche tornare a casa, ma…”  
Quel ma non lo convinceva affatto, sentiva che Kurokawa stava per dire qualcosa, ormai conosceva bene quel tono dell'uomo, lo usava spesso sopratutto quando doveva dire qualcosa di negativo sul suo stato di salute.  
“È molto grave sensei?”  
“Non proprio… Kurosaki-kun tu sai benissimo che per risolvere il tuo problema occorre un trapianto… Se non lo troviamo al più presto… per te…”  
“…Capisco.”  
“Kurosaki-kun… vuoi sottoporti a questo intervento?”  
“…non lo so… posso pensarci un po' su?”  
“Ne hai tutto il diritto, ma fammi sapere al più presto la tua decisione.”  
“Ok .”  
“. Sayonara* Kurosaki-kun,.” disse rivolgendosi al ragazzo Shirayama-kun* andiamo.”  
“Certo… certo Sensei.” disse timidamente la ragazza seguendo l'uomo.  
Ichigo osservò i due allontanarsi, era più che certo quella ragazza frequentava quel locale, a occhio e croce doveva avere sui ventitre anni.  
Aveva un corpo minuto, dove essere alta intorno sul 1,40 centimetri in meno, portava i capelli con un caschetto frangiato di colore castano scuro, non intravide il colore degli occhi visto che tenne sempre lo sguardo abbassato. Addosso indossava un camice simile a quello di Kurokawa.  
Di sicuro doveva essere stata assunta da poco tempo, non l'aveva mai vista prima, ora che ci pensava l’assistente di Kurokawa era partita per il viaggio di nozze, forse lei era la sua sostituta, ma non ne poteva essere certo e non gli importava molto, però incominciò a pensare che potesse essere proprio lei la ragazza del messaggio.

Domenica 14 novembre, Casa Jaegerjaques ore 13:30  
Grimmjow anche se era pronto da diverse ore, non era ancora andato alla clinica, aveva deciso che prima di andarci avrebbe preso l'auto dal meccanico visto che l’aveva informato che fosse pronta, in quel modo così avrebbe raggiunto in meno tempo il luogo dove si trovava Ichigo.  
Il pranzo era pronto da poco, il ragazzo era sceso dalla sua camera andando a mangiare solo per non far preoccupare la madre, perché il suo stomaco proprio non voleva nulla.  
La donna appena lo vide scendere guardando l'espressione del figlio avvertì una terribile fitta al petto, riusciva ad intravedere la disperazione che sentiva dentro, tutto il dolore che provava sapendo delle condizioni di salute del ragazzo del quale era innamorato.  
“Grimmjow…”  
“Che c’è?” chiese il figlio prendendo le bacchette e iniziando a mangiare controvoglia.  
Fra di loro si creò una strana tensione, Grimmjow mangiava senza parlare, non voleva far lasciare intravedere quello che provava, sentiva che nessuno compreso sua madre potesse comprenderlo.  
“Grimmjow, c’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi?”  
“Non mi va di parlare.” disse bruscamente il figlio.  
“Con me puoi sfogarti.”  
“Non puoi capire…”  
“Non posso capire? Credi che io non riesca a capirti? Ti ho cresciuto per tutto questi anni, pensi che non riesca a capire mio figliò?” S’infuriò la donna alzando la voce.  
“…Tu non sai un bel niente di quello che mi succede!” disse il figlio facendo lo stesso.  
“Sono tua madre, ti ho cresciuto! E so benissimo quello che stai provando adesso! Stai soffrendo per Ichigo-kun vero?”  
Grimmjow stava per allontanarsi ma appena sentì dalla madre pronunciare il suo nome non poté andarsene. Sua madre era a conoscenza del ricovero di Ichigo? E sopratutto come faceva a sapere che lui stava soffrendo? Come poteva esserne a conoscenza?  
“Come… come lo sai?” fece lui.  
“Ho subito capito che provavi qualcosa per lui, mi è bastato vedere lo sguardo che assumi quando lo incontri…”  
“Quindi lo sapevi?”  
“Sì.”  
“… ti faccio schifo?” chiese il ragazzo rivolto alla madre.  
La donna rimase scioccata e una rabbia incominciò a ribollirle dentro, come poteva farle quella domanda? Come poteva sua figlio,sangue del suo sangue, pensare quelle cose solo perché lui amava un ragazzo? La cosa non l’aveva mai infastidita. Lui poteva innamorarsi di chi voleva, l’unica cosa che desidera in fondo è che i suoi sentimenti non fossero dolorosi come lo erano stati i suoi.  
“Sono tua madre Grimmjow, credi che potrei disprezzarti solo per questo?”  
“Ci sono molti genitori che cacciano via i loro figli per questo.”  
“Baka*!” Disse la donna dando un pugno sulla testa del cantante. “Ora non mi va di discutere su questa cretinata. Non vuoi dirmi quello che è successo ieri?  
“Kurokawa-Sensei mi ha parlato del suo stato di salute… ha detto che la sua è una situazione gravissima, solo un trapianto potrebbe risolverlo… altrimenti fra qualche mese potrebbe anche…” Non riuscì a dire l’ultima parola, immaginare la vita senza Ichigo era terribilmente doloroso.  
“Grimmjow…”  
“Okaa-san scusa, ma voglio restare un po’ da solo.”  
“…Grimmjow!” disse la madre abbracciando il figlio. “Ti voglio bene!”  
Sentiva di doverglielo dire, doveva sapere che famiglia esisteva per confortare e lei era pronta ad aiutare il suo bambino.  
“Anche io Okaa-san.” disse il cantante uscendo dalla cucina.  
La donna vedendo il figlio andare via, appena richiuse la porta scoppiò a piangere, come fece anche quando suo padre la lasciò.  
“Perché sta succedendo questo? Volevo che fosse felice. Ti prego fa che vada tutto bene, lui non merita di soffrire in questo modo.”

 

*Buon Giorno  
* Arrivederci  
* si scrive 白山(bianco+montagna) non so se questo cognome esista in Giappone Il suo nome è Yuki, ゆき  
*Stupido  
*Shabu shabu è una variante giapponese di un piatto cinese http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shabu_shabu


	7. Chapter 7

Audio Track 06

**Domenica 14 novembre, Clinica Kurokawa ore 16:00**

Ichigo aveva continuato a passare la serata disteso su letto d'ospedale, sempre se poteva essere definito tale, era così scomodo che sembrava fatto quasi di pietre.

Aveva pranzato poche ore prima, il cibo era completamente insapore, ma ormai era abituato a mangiare cibi insipidi, per la sua malattia era costretto sempre a consumare cibi genuini in modo d non aggravare in qualche modo la sua salute, ma quello davvero non sapeva proprio di nulla.

Era sul punto di appisolarsi quando avvertì passi provenire da fuori alla stanza e quando sentì bussare capì che cercavano lui, si alzò andando ad aprire la porta

«Avanti.» disse il vocalist …

Si trattava di Shirayama la ragazza che aveva visto poche ore prima.

«Scusi… il disturbo» disse entrando con una cartella in mano. «Kurokawa-sensei non è potuto venire quindi come tirocinante ha mandato me.»

«Cosa c'è?» Chiese il ragazzo.

«Nulla, sono arrivatiti i risultati dell'elettrocardiogramma.»

«Ah… » fece lui.

«Ci sono ottimi miglioramenti rispetto al precedente, ma… »

Quel “ma” fece aumentare in lui la preoccupazione, anche l'espressione di quella ragazza non l'aiutava poi molto.

«Dovrebbe restare alla clinica anche per altri gironi, vorremo controllare meglio la situazione, se migliorerà ancora potrà tornare a casa.»

«Ho capito.» disse quasi felice della prospettiva di poter dormire sul suo letto, proprio non riusciva a riposare su quelli della clinica.

«Si ricordi di risposarsi e di non sforzarsi.» Fece per andarsene quando il camice s'impigliò nella porta facendo strappare. Dalla tasca cadde qualcosa, da lontano sembrava un cd.

Ichigo lo raccolse per darlo alla ragazza quando si accorse che si trattava del singolo degli “Shinigami”.

«quello è… »

«oh… sì… io… » notò subito un forte imbarazzo sul volto della ragazza, fino a poco prima sembrava sicura. «Sono una fan.» disse timidamente. «Una vostra grande fan.»

Faceva sempre piacere ad Ichigo incontrare una sua fan.

«Vuole un autografo?» chiese alla ragazza.

«… deve riposarsi!»

«Un solo autografo non peggiorerà la situazione» disse Ichigo

«Ma… non fa nulla davvero… » fece una pausa «se per lei non è un fastidio.»

«Shirayama?» domandò lui per sicurezza

«Si. Shira come bianco e Yama come montagna, e il nome Yuki è scritto in Hiragana.»

«Tenga» disse il ragazzo.

«Grazie mille e scusi per disturbo, alla prossima.»

«Arrivederci.»

L'infermiera uscì dalla stanza, tenendo stretto il CD al petto.

 

Grimmjow era appena arrivato alla clinica con la sua auto una Mazda decappottabile, l'aveva comprata solo nel 2006. aveva lavorato duramente per potersela comprare, solo che da qualche mese mostrava spesso problemi e spesso doveva portarla dal meccanico, ormai non ne poteva più tutti i soldi che guadagnava li consumava per mantenere quella vecchia automobile. Stava cercando di risparmiare un po' per comprarsene una nuova, sperando magari che quest'ultima avesse meno problemi.

Prima di entrare nell'edificio controllò se avesse portato tutto con se, il cd era in tasca, mentre lui in mano portavo il cesto con un po' di frutta che aveva preparato sua madre, lei diceva sempre quando si faceva visita a qualcun non bisognava mai presentarsi a mani vuote.

Si era chiesto più volte durante il tragitto come mai avesse preparato personalmente il pacco, sua madre nemmeno conosceva di persona il vocalist, quindi proprio non riusciva a spigarsi come mai di quella sua idea, però era un buon pretesto per poter avvicinarsi a lui, cosa che gli era sempre stata difficile da fare.

Fece un lungo sospiro per calmarsi e incoraggiarsi ad entrare, sperava di riuscire ad esternare facilmente i suoi sentimenti come aveva fatto con sua madre, ma non sarebbe stato poi così facile, lei la conosceva da una vita, l'aveva cresciuto ed accudito, mentre con Ichigo la situazione era ben diversa, era sempre stato così ostile nei suoi confronti che aveva avuto sempre difficoltà ad interagire seriamente col Vocalist.

 

Una volta entrato,andò ad informarsi, anche perché avrebbe voluto in fondo fargli compagnia per tutto il tempo, immaginava già che forse l'avrebbe caccio via.

«Mi scusi, posso farle una domanda?» chiese a una giovane ragazza alla reception.

«Mi dica»

«Quando inizia l'orario di visita?»

«dalle 15:00 fino alle 18:00» rispose.

«Arigatou Gozaimashita*»

«chi deve far visita? Le potrei dire la stanza.» chiese la donna sorridendo.

«Kurosaki Ichigo»

«si trova alla stanza 15, si trova al secondo piano»

«grazie ancora,»

In realtà già lo sapeva, c'era stato già poco prima, ma era stata gentile a darle l'indicazione, ragazze come lei stavano scomparendo dalla terra.

Per tutta la notte era rimasto fuori dalla stanza, nonostante tutti i membri dell'equipe gli avessero più volte detto di andarsene, ma lui non si era mosso di un millimetro, alla fine Kurokawa-sensei aveva in qualche modo acconsentito a patto che fosse stato buono finché Ichigo non si sarebbe ristabilito.

 

Guardò l'orologio sul suo cellulare, erano solo le 16:00, un po' si sentì felice avrebbe potuto restare col suo amato più di due ore.

Si diresse al secondo piano con un ascensore, l'avrebbe raggiunta più in fretta, voleva davvero cogliere quell'occasione per restare con lui tutto il tempo possibile.

Una volta arrivato iniziò a leggere i numeri delle stanza, fin quando non si trovò davanti quella di dov'era ricoverato il Vocalist.

Restò un po' fuori, cercando di farsi coraggio, e ci voleva tanto poi a fare una semplice visita.

Rimase un po' sbalordito appena vide uscire quella ragazza, non era molto alta e coi capelli scuri in qualche modo le ricordò Rukia.

«Riuscirò a conquistare Kurosaki-sama!*» sentì borbottare dalla ragazza mentre andava via stringendo a se quello che gli sembrò il singolo del gruppo di Iichigo.

“Conquistarlo”? Pensò Grimmjow lanciandole uno sguardo storto.

Non sopportava in genere le ragazze, sopratutto quando ci provavano col ragazzo che amava. Non poteva farci nulla se quella sua gelosia gli faceva sentire ostilità verso tutte le ragazzi che si avvicinavano al vocalist, avrebbe voluto essere lui il solo e unico ad avere il diritto di restare al suo fianco, ma tutto quello era impossibile.

Doveva controllarsi, Ichigo nemmeno sapeva dei sentimenti che nutriva per lui, la prospettiva di una scenata avrebbe fatto aumentare ancora di più l'odio nei suoi confronti.

Prima di entrare respirò profondamente cacciando tutta l'aria fuori con estrema lentezza, doveva recuperare la lucidità e quello era l'unico modo che l'aiutava in quella situazione.

«Posso entrare?!» chiese il cantante una volta ripreso il pieno controllo

Il ragazzo aveva riconosciuto subito la voce del rivale. Non credeva che sarebbe venuto ancora, fra di loro non c'era mai stata confidenza quindi non riusciva a spiegarsi cos'avesse all'improvviso.

«Sì… » rispose per essere cortese.

Non sapeva cosa volesse ma una volta che era arrivato fino alla clinica non poteva mandarlo via, gli sembrava una cosa scortese visto che era stato anche lui in fondo ad aiutarlo il giorno precedente

«… Konnichi ha.»* lo salutò Grimmjow

«Konnichi ha.» ricambiò il saluto.

Grimmjow si avvicinò prendendo una seria che c'era nei paraggi, si tolse il giubbotto di pelle nera che indossava sopra una maglia a maniche corte bianca, aderentissima che mostrava in risalto i suoi muscoli, che non credeva fossero così marcati.

Ichigo non riusciva a credere a come fosse possibile che il rivale indossasse solo una T-shirt, con l'avvicinarsi del freddo che era sempre più alle porte.

Poggiò la giacca dietro lo schienale per poi mettersi a sedere quasi appiccicato al letto, Il vocalist incredulo osservò il volto del cantante che aveva qualcosa di starano, ora ne era assolutamente certo.

«Che hai da fissare?» domandò

«Nulla.»

«Ku… Kurosaki» non aveva idea di cosa doveva dirgli esattamente, da dove doveva cominciare? Qualsiasi cosa andava bene, anche una semplice scusa anche un “Come ti senti?” voleva solo in fondo dire una qualsiasi frase, ma ogni cosa sembrava così pensate.

«Cosa c'è?» chiese il ragazzo

«Tieni!» gli porse il cesto di frutta, doveva essersene accorto, era abbastanza vistoso alla fine.

«Grazie… » cercò di sorridere il più naturale possibile. Il fatto è che proprio non si aspettava che proprio Grimmjow gli avrebbe portato qualcosa.

In effetti Ichigo aveva ancora fame, oltre ad essere insapore, il cibo era stato anche insufficiente a saziarlo, un po' di frutta non gli avrebbe di certo fatto male.

«Prendine anche tu» disse offrendone uno.

Grimmjow prese il mandarino con la buccia più arancione che ci fosse, era diventato così naturale mangiare per lui osservare i capelli del vocalist che a poco a poco era diventato quasi dipende di quel colore da non rendesi conto nemmeno che aveva iniziato ad essere dipendente in qualche modo, tanto da mangiare qualsiasi cosa avesse la stessa tonalità di arancio, era una cosa inconscia.

Lo sbucciò lentamente con le mani mangiandolo assieme a quello che aveva preso Ichigo, rimase quasi incantato mentre lo vedeva mangiare, quelle sue labbra era così invitati da volerle assaporare con un bacio.

«Buono.»

«Già.» “Ma le tua labbra lo saranno ancora di più.”

 

Nessuno dei due riuscì a dire null'altro, non sapevano come iniziare un vero discorso, non erano mai stati amici e ora si ritrovano a mangiare mandarini assieme, sembrava la cosa più assurdo vista dagli occhi di Ichigo, anche se ammetteva che la compagnia di Grimmjow non gli era dispiaciuta poi tanto, s'era trovato un po' a disagio ma non l'aveva detestato come credeva, in fondo lo conosceva solo di vista.

Anche al cantate era piaciuta quella giornata, anche se in fondo desiderava qualcosa di più dal vocalist, voleva farglielo sapere ma quello non era il momento giusto per dichiararsi, ora che ci pensava l'idea che del cd era stata un po' esagerata ed impulsiva, decise di non consegnarglielo, almeno non in quel momento, doveva far si che lo conoscesse meglio e dopo dichiararsi.

«Cosa c'è?» chiese Ichigo appena vide che il rivale l'aveva iniziato a guardare di nuovo con quell'odioso sguardo, non sapeva perché ma quegli occhi lo inquietavano sempre molto, in fondo aveva sempre desiderato sapere cos'avesse quando lo osservava in quel modo, era sempre stato uno sguardo troppo strano, sembrava che in fondo l'odiasse.

Prima che Grimmjow potesse dire una qualsiasi cosa entrò Rukia seguita da Renji e Byakuya.

«Ragazzi!» disse Ichigo sorpreso per la visita, non si aspettava che venissero a trovarlo.

Il cantate si alzò dalla sedia, prendendo il suo cappotto, non la sa sentiva di stare nella stessa stanza con quella ragazza, la gelosia gli avrebbe potuto far compiere qualcosa di cui avrebbe potuto pentirsene.

«Ci vediamo!» disse mentre usciva dalla stanza «Kuchiki… Abarai… »

la ragazza fu stupita di trovare proprio Grimmjow quel pomeriggio, lei non riusciva proprio a farselo piacere sentiva sempre sguardi ostili da parte dell'altro che non sopportava di ricevere. Non era mai riuscita a spiegarsi coma mai era così infastidita dalla sue occhiate, pareva quasi che l'altro provava per lei una sorta di odio che lei non poteva far altro che ricambiare.

 

*grazie mille

* I fan spesso usano il sama.

*Significa Ciao e Ha si legge wa


	8. Chapter 8

Audio Track 07

**Domenica 14 novembre, Parcheggio ore 16:30**

Il cantate aveva deciso di andarsene, sentiva di essere fuori luogo in quel momento, quei tre erano amici di Ichigo, di sicuro avrebbe preferito la loro compagnia piuttosto che la sua, era solo un estraneo per lui alla fine, nonostante desiderasse con tutte se stesso conoscerlo più a fondo.

Invidiava i tre, erano così tanto vicini al Vocalist, potevano passare con lui intere giornate, mentre per lui era così solo difficile anche il solo avvicinarlo, era già tanto se si fosse diretto lì quel giorno.

Sospirò prendendo il mano il cd che aveva preparato con lui, osservandolo con un'aria quasi malinconica, non era riuscito a darglielo alla fine, meglio così forse Ichigo non l'avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare.

“Non posso compere con Rukia vero?” pensò Grimmjow.

Appena l'aveva vista poco prima la sua gelosia aveva preso il sopravvento, non poteva farci nulla ogni volta che vedeva quella ragazza gli era impossibile non provare quel sentimento ostile.

Voleva essere al suo posto, avere la loro stessa affinità che c'era fra lei e Ichigo. I due amici da così tanto tempo che avevano un legame così forte e indissolubile che si chiedeva sempre se fra loro ci fosse qualcosa in più.

Il solo pensiero della chitarrista fra le braccia del vocalist lo irritava a dir poco e per questo motivo non poteva fare al meno di lanciarle occhiate di disprezzo, era più forte di lui, non l'odia in fondo ma non sopportava l'idea di vederli assieme, voleva essere il solo ad amare il ragazzo.

“Sono ridicolo” pensò andandosene via.

 

…

 

**Domenica 14 novembre, Clinica Kurokawa ore 16:30**

«Cosa ci faceva Jaegerjaques?» chiese la ragazza sorpresa. Grimmjow era l'ultima persona che si aspettava di vedere in compagnia di Ichigo.

A lei quel ragazzo non era mai piaciuto, avvertiva sempre una forte ostilità nel cantante era come se l'altro la odiasse e lei non poteva fare al meno di essere infastidita dai suoi sguardi non capendo nemmeno quale fosse la causa per cui ce l'avesse così tanto con lei.

«Era una visita di cortesia presumo.» disse il vocalist, non sapendo neanche lui esattamente il motivo per cui era tornato quel pomeriggio.

Gli aveva portato della frutta che avevano mangiato assieme, era stato strano, insolito, ma in fondo s'era sentito abbastanza bene in sua compagnia, almeno fino al quando non assunse quello sguardo odioso, si sentiva dannatamente a disagio quanto lo guardava sembrava quasi volerlo uccidere solo con gli occhi.

«A proposito tu come stai?» chiese la chitarrista preoccupata per la sorte del compagno.

«Bene, non vi preoccupate, è tutto a posto.» cercò di sorridere il più naturalmente possibile.

Rukia che ormai conosceva bene Ichigo, sapeva che quando l'amico sorridesse in quel modo cercava di non far preoccupare i suoi compagni. Era una difesa, sapeva che Ichigo non volesse addolorarli, ma in quel momento il comportamento del ragazzo l'infastidiva molto.

«Ichigo, cosa ti sta succedendo? Sei malato? .» domandò a ragazza

«…No sto bene davvero.» continuò a sorridere

«Ichigo! Dimmi la verità? Che hai? Sei malato a cuore vero?» chiese all'amico.

«Sì.» disse infine il vocalist.

«Perché non ci hai detto nulla Ichigo?» chiese infuriandosi la ragazza

Non aveva intenzione di dire ai tre la verità, non osava immaginare cos'avrebbe fatto se avesse saputo che lui non voleva la loro compassione, se avessero saputo qualcosa sulle suoi condizioni di salute gli avrebbero impedito di cantare e lui senza canto proprio non viveva. Per questo motivo aveva nascosto a loro le sue condizioni di salute, semplicemente perché per lui cantare era la cosa più importante del mondo.

«Ichigo? Rispondi? Diamine siamo tuoi amici, per chi cavolo ci prendi? Baka*! Baka! Baka! Baka!» disse arrabbiandosi «Perché soffri in questo modo da solo? Noi non siano i tuoi amici? Non esistiamo per questo?» i suoi occhi iniziarono a diventare lucidi «BAKA! Ci siamo preoccupati da matti per te sai? E tu ora non ci vuoi dire nemmeno perché non ci hai mai detto nulla. Quando fai così sei solo un BAKA!»

La ragazza non poteva credere alla stupidità del compagno, per chi li aveva presi, era sua amica, così come Renji e suo fratello. Poteva contare su di loro, non erano di certo estranei.

«Almeno…Ichigo…è molto grave?» chiese dopo essersi calmata un po'

«Sembra che mi resti solo un mese di vita.»

«“Solo un mese”?» disse arrabbiata la ragazza «Ti resta solo un mese di vita e non ci hai detto nulla?» Rukia s'infuriò, la sua sopportazione era al limite. D'impulso lanciò la busta con i libri che caddero ai piedi del letto.

«Rukia Calmati! Siamo in una clinica» disse il fratello.

«Dicci perché! Dicci perché non ci hai mai detto nulla.» I suoi occhi non riuscivano quasi più a trattenere le lacrime causate dalla rabbia e la tristezza che provava in quel momento.

Il vocalist non aveva mai visto la ragazza in quello stato, non si era mai arrabbiata così tanto da piangere, non voleva di certo che Rukia soffrisse così per colpa sua. Non riusciva a vedere la chitarrista in quello stato, era colpa sua se fosse così infuriata, forse era meglio dire la verità.

«Mi…avreste cacciato dal gruppo.»

«Cosa? E solo quello il motivo? BAKA!» disse la ragazza scappando dalla stanza.

«Vado a cercarla!» disse Renji iniziando a correre dietro l'amica..

Nella stanza ormai erano rimasti sollo loro due, Byakuya e Ichigo.

«Ichigo, cerca di perdonarla, lei in fondo ti vuole bene.»

«Sono io che mi dovrei scusare con tutti voi.» disse il ragazzo posando lo sguardo fuori alla finestra intravedendo la figura la chioma azzurra di Grimmjow uscire via.

**Domenica 14 novembre, parco ore 16:45**

Iniziò a correre senza sapere dove andasse, non le importava dove arrivasse voleva stare solo stare lontana lontana da quel Baka di amico che si ritrovava.

Arrivò fino in un parco poco distante, i bambini ancora non erano nei paraggi, con quel freddo dubitava che giocassero all'aperto, quindi si sedette sopra una delle altalene che c'erano in diro.

Possibile che per lui era più importate il canto che la sua salute, non poteva credere che fosse quello il motivo non aveva rivelato le sue condizioni di salute.

Talmente forte era la rabbia e il rancore miste a quella terribile delusione e amarezza che Rukia non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime. Le gocce che scendevano dai suoi occhi si depositavano sopra il terreno, lasciando piccole macchie che inumidivano il terreno.

“ _è tutta colpa sua…se ci avesse detto prima…se avesse palato prima con noi”_ si asciugò gli occhi, inzuppando i polsini della camicia bianca che portava sotto il giubbotto.

Rukia iniziò a dondolare, sperava che in quel modo che il suo terribile umore sarebbe completamente sparito.

«Rukia!» era la voce di Renji «Ti ho trovata.»

Si sedette vicino all'amica, cercando di poterla confortare.

«Renji…secondo te…perché non ci ha detto niente?» domandò la ragazza dopo aver smesso di piangere, non voleva che che l'altro la vedesse in quello stato.

«Ichigo? Sai com'è fatto, è sempre stato troppo orgoglioso, voleva sembrare forte e probabilmente non ci voleva far preoccupare.» disse il ragazzo.

«Ma hai sentito cos'ha detto? Si preoccupa più della carriera che della salute..»

«Io credo che mi sarei comportato come lui.»

«Cosa?» chiese stupita

«Se una malattia m'impedisse di suonare, dubito che avrei dato retta ai medici e continuerei senz'altro a far parte del gruppo.»

«Ma è da pazzi!»

«Cerca di capire Ichigo per lui il canto è tutto. Tu l'avessi fatto cantare?»

«Certo che no! È malato.»

«Però…se noi gli impediamo di cantare lui come si sentirebbe?»

«Non lo so.»

«Vuoto, non saprebbe dare un senso alla vita, ma quando canta si sente pieno, soddisfatto e non gli importa se è malato, lui vuole cantare.»

Rukia non riusciva a capire il ragionamento di Renji, il loro amico era malato, e da come gli aveva appena detto aveva solo un mese di vita, quindi come faceva a cantare? Per lei era più importate pensare a loro stessi e poi al lavoro. Non gli era mai saltato in mente che qualcuno potesse pensarla diversamente.

«Ma così finirà solo con l'uccidersi.»

«E se il canto fosse la sua ancora di salvezza?»

«“Ancora di salvezza?” Che intendi dire?»

«Già…pensa se Ichigo canta proprio per lottare contro la malattia? Tu impediresti ancora di farlo?»

«Io…se lui è malato…credo comunque che non dovrebbe cantare…Tu cosa avresti fatto? Lo faresti cantare anche sapendo le gravi condizioni di salute?»

«Se lui vorrebbe farlo sì, è una sua decisione e noi dovremmo appoggiarlo, siamo un gruppo no?»

Aveva capito cosa voleva dirle Renji, però era dello stesso parere che non doveva più cantare, doveva restare al riposo fare qualcosa che non avrebbe causato un aggravamento della sua salute. Non voleva che un suo amico potesse morire, almeno per non far soffrire la sua famiglia, lei sapeva cosa significava perdere qualcuno, i suoi genitori adottivi erano morti così giovani, c'erano giorni in cui le mancavano incredibilmente tanto e avrebbe voluto averli al suo fianco.

Anche sua sorella maggiore era morta, anche se l'aveva conosciuta solo per un breve periodo, visto che lei e Byakuya s'erano sposati, contro il volere della sua famiglia, si era affezionato a lei in un modo incredibile, forse perché a differenza del fratello adottivo con lei aveva un vero legame di sangue e nonostante non fossero cresciute assieme aveva sofferto davvero tanto quand'era morta.

«Ho capito…però mi fa davvero male nel sapere che non si confida con noi…siamo suoi amici dopotutto.»

«Si, lui ha sbagliato…lo so…ma non dobbiamo comportaci male con lui, dobbiamo stargli vicino in questo poco tempo che gli rimane.»

«Hai ragione, però…sapere che una persona a cui tengo fra poco morirà, io non posso fare al meno di sentire un dolore al petto.» disse la ragazza ripensando ancora una volta ai suoi gentirori e Hisana.

«Sei innamorata di lui per caso?»

«No!» disse la ragazza «Solo che penso ai suoi familiari, proveranno lo stesso dolore che sentiamo io e.» Non riuscì a dire il nome di suo fratello, all'improvviso si era resa conto che anche per Renji doveva essere brutto, visto che era Byakuya era ancora innamorato della defunta moglie. «…Come ti è venuta una domanda simile?» cambiò discorso sperando che non avesse fatto soffrire troppo l'amico.

«Era già da parecchio che avevo quest'impressione.»

«Ti sei sbagliato, io considero sia Ichigo che te solo come miei amici.»

Era la rima volta che parlavano di cose come l'amore, e non riusciva a credere che ci fossero arrivati così facilmente. Pensava che era impossibile parlare con lui di certi argomenti, ma evidentemente era solo lei che lo pensava. Se era così allora doveva farlo sfogare, anche lui ne aveva bisogno come aveva appena fatto lei. Doveva far uscire dalla bocca di Renji tutto quello che nutriva per il fratello.

«Renji.»

«Si?»

«Tu…hai scritto una canzone?»

«Lei hai lette già.»

«Non sto parlando di quelle sciocche e mediocri, ma della canzone che hai scritto per Nii-Sama.»

Renji per poco non cadde dall'altalena, era rimasto di stucco, era sicuro di aver tolto tutte le canzoni che gli aveva dedicato prima di darle all'amica. Quindi era impossibile che Rukia avesse letto quelle che aveva per suo fratello, quindi com'era possibile che si fosse accorta della cosa?

Alla fine si ricordò di quella che involontariamente aveva inserito nelle tasche dei suoi jeans.

“No! L'ho persa!” pensò il ragazzo “deve essermi caduta prima. Oh no! L'ha tetta?.. Cavolo.”

«Cosa provi per lui? Lo ami?»

«Sì, sono innamorato di Byakuya-san.» ormai che l'aveva scoperto non se la sentiva di tacere. «Mi odi per questo?»

Rukia si alzo bruscamente dall'altalena, in pochi istanti Renji se la trovò dietro e l'unica cosa che sentì fu solo il calcio della ragazza che gli arrivò sul sedere, per poco non si rompeva il viso andando a sbattere per terra.

«Ma sei pazza Rukia? Baka! Ci mancava poco che mi cambiassi i connotati!» disse sfiorandosi il sedere dolorante dal colpo appena Ricevuto.

«Oh scusa Renji ma sei tu il Baka qui!»

«Eh?»

«Come ti è solo venuto in mente che avrei potuto odiarti solamente perché sei innamorato di Byakuya. Tu sei un mio amico qualunque sia il tuo orientamento sessuale, Renji rimarrai sempre lo stesso, nessuno potrà mai cambiarti nonostante il fatto che tu sia innamorato di un uomo.»

Il bassista non riusciva a credere alle suo orecchie, forse era così impaurito dalla cosa da non rendersi conto che le sue paure fossero infondate doveva immaginarlo in fondo che l'amica avesse accettato la cosa.

«Renji non posso credete che tu abbia pensato una cosa simile su di me…mi hai deluso assai, siamo o siamo amici?» si avvicinò tendendogli la mano per farlo alzare.

«Scusa.»

«Dimmi, stai male? Stai soffrendo?» chiese Rukia

Ci fu un incredibile istante di silenzio da parte del Bassista, e prima di parlare tirò un secco respiro per far scacciare l'ansia «…Come vuoi che mi senta scusa? Ci sono giorni in cui sto davvero male. So che lui non mi ricambierà mai e questo mi uccide.» i suoi occhi mostravano all'amica tutta la sofferenza che provava, erano talmente disperati da farle provare un senso di angoscia nel profondo del petto.

Non immaginava che Renji potesse soffrire in questo modo, doveva cercare di aiutarlo come farebbe una buona amica.

«Non devi dire così, se ti arrendi ora avrai già perso in partenza. Credi in te stesso! Credi nei tuoi sentimenti! Credi nel tuo amore! E vedrai che sarai ripagato in qualche modo»

«Ma Byakuya-san è ancora innamorato di tua sorella.»

«E allora? Se tu parti già con questa idea cosa credi che succeda? Non arriverai ma da nessuna parte. Bisogna sempre credere nei propri sentimenti anche se pensi non siano corrisposti al momento vedrai che in futuro potrebbero cambiare.»

«…Se avessi il coraggio…forse…ho paura…che lui…mi respinga.»

«Combattila allora! Se hai paura allora vincila. Se credi di non farcela prova e riprova finché non sarai in grado di dichiarati e se ti respinge almeno ci avrai tentato.»

Le parole di Rukia lo gli avevano dato forza, quella che a lui mancava per farsi avanti con Byakuya. Era proprio quello che aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire. Si chiedeva perché non aveva avuto prima il coraggio di parlare con la chitarrista, era stato un idiota a credere che la ragazza l'avrebbe odiato quando invece dove immaginare che l'avrebbe aiutato e dato speranza.

Era stato solo uno stupido e ora ne era consapevole, aveva proprio sbagliato a dubitare dell'amica.

Sentiva che prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a dichiararsi al bassista e se l'avrebbe respinto, sapeva che sarebbe stato doloroso ma doveva fargli sapere ad ogni costo l'amore che nutriva per lui.

* stupido/idiota

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Audio Track 08

**Domenica 14 novembre, parcheggio clinica Kurokawa ore 16:55**

Rukia era un po' tesa in quel momento, stava per tornare all'interno della clinica e le mancava il coraggio per andare all'amico.

« Renji... non voglio tornate da Ichigo... non dopo quello ho detto... lui... non credo... »

« Sta tranquilla Rukia... non credo che Ichigo sia in grado di provare rancore, almeno non verso i suoi più cari amici come lo siamo noi. »

« Do...avrei scusarmi secondo te? » chiese leggermente insicura.

« Beh sì... ma lui ti perdonerà, sai com'è fatto.»

Rukia sospirò « Non sono brava in queste cose... cosa... dovrei dirgli esattamente? » chiese all'amico insicura.

« Quello che senti... »

Non credeva alle parole che l'amica aveva detto, sembrava palese che fosse innamorata di Ichigo, forse non riusciva a rendersene conto, oppure era lui ad aver frainteso la ragazza, ma in fondo si sentiva un po' sollevato, non in senso che non voleva che fra i due ci fosse qualcosa, semplicemente visto quello che stava succedendo era preoccupato che alla chitarrista potesse rimanere il cuore spezzato.

I due iniziarono ad attraversare la porta principale della clinica, quando il cellulare del batterista cominciò a squillare.

« Rukia... vai da sola?»

« Ok! » fece lei entrando

Si allontanò un po' dall'edificio, il tanto che bastasse per non creare interferenze con i macchinari, era pur sempre una clinica di cardiologia alla fine.

Era un Iphone3, gli era stato regalato lo scorso compleanno da Rukia e Byakuya per sostituire quello vecchio che ormai era diventato talmente vecchio da essere inutilizzabile, l cosa ce lo infastidiva di più era lo schermo distrutto e non riusciva più a vedere nulla, così i due fratelli gli regalare l'ultimo ritrovato della tecnologia.

Preferiva l'altro, era più semplice da usare, questo lo definiva “Akuma*” per lui era un vero demonio. Chi l'aveva inventato il touchscreen gli aveva rovinato l'esistenza, era impossibile per lui usarlo, sbagliava di continuo, voleva per esempio ascoltare musica, e per sbaglio andava su internet, voleva guardare dei video e per sbaglio finiva per cancellava, voleva inviare un SMS a Rukia, e invece lo inviava a Byakuya. Gli ci erano voluti mesi per imparare ad usarlo più decentemente, ma gli errori gli capitavano ancora spesso. Lo schermo di quel telefono era troppo delicato, e non riusciva ad abituarsi.

Però non si lamentava, o almeno cercava di non farlo davanti ai suoi amici, quel cellulare gli era stato regalato ugualmente dai Kuchiki, in parte quello era anche un regalo di Byakuya quindi per lui era un tesoro prezioso.

Prima di rispondere guardò sul display non c'era scritto nessun numero cioè era riservato.

Cosa volevano da lui? Era insolito che qualcuno lo chiamasse.

“Forse è uno scherzo telefonico di qualcuno.” pensò. “Provare a rispondere non guasta.”

« Renji ci sei? » disse la voce del batterista.

“Byakuya?!!!” pensò il ragazzo “Che sia preoccupato per Rukia? Non mi chiarirebbe mai...”

Sapeva che si preoccupava per Rukia, d'altronde era sempre sua sorella. Chiunque guardando il batterista avrebbe detto il contrario, ma lui era in grado di riconoscere i cambiamenti delle sue espressioni, forse anche Rukia e Ichigo ma gli altri che non lo conoscevano bene come loro, non avrebbero mai potuto capire cosa si celasse dietro a sua maschera di freddezza.

Era agitato, anche se immaginava il motivo della chiamata, era comunque in ansia. Ogni volta che l'altro lo chiamava, era raro che lo facesse, si sentiva sempre nella stessa maniera, troppo teso per l'emozione.

« Hai trovato Rukia? » chiese l'uomo.

La voce di Byakuya anche se era come sempre fredda e distaccata come sempre, il ragazzo riuscì a scorgerci un velo di preoccupazione. Allora non sie era sbagliato, l'aveva chiamato solo per sapere della sorella, non che gli desse fastidio, affatto, ma avrebbe voluto almeno una volta ricevere una chiamata normale chiacchierare con lui normalmente, ma questo era solo un sogno irrealizzabile.

« Sì. »

« Meno male » il tono era molto più sollevato « Non ho molto tempo... sto usando il telefono dell'ospedale, ora dove siete? »

« Io sono nel parcheggio della clinica, Rukia l'ho lasciata all'entrata, dovrebbe star ritornando da Ichigo.»

« Ah... eccola è appena arrivata... »

Dall'altra parte della cornetta non avvertiva più la sua voce, probabilmente stava per chiudere la chiamata.

« Renji ci sei ancora? » Chiese il batterista dopo un po'

« Cer... certo.»

« Possiamo parlare? Devo chiederti una cosa »

Per un breve istante istante, Renji credette di sognare. Era impossibile che Byakuya volesse dirgli qualcosa così improvvisamente. Rukia gli aveva detto qualcosa su quel che provava? No, era più che certo che l'amica non avrebbe parlato con qualcun altro di quel che avevano discusso poco prima, quindi forse Byakuya aveva intenzione di dirgli qualcosa?

Era agitato ed eccitato allo stesso momento, peggio di un bambino che era agitato per un qualsiasi nuovo evento.

« Renji? Ci sei ancora? »

« Sì sì... ti aspetto vicino alla tua auto? »

« Perfetto. »

Fu il bassista a interrompere la chiamata riponendo il cellulare nella tasca del piumino nero.

Si guardò in torno cercando l'auto del batterista appena la vide si avvicinò alla Lexus.

Quella vettura non faceva altro che testimoniare la differenza di classe sociale che c'erano tra di loro, lui non se se la sarebbe mai potuto permettere. Renji si arrangiava come poteva mente l'altro viveva nel lusso circondato da cose costose che nemmeno vincendo qualche premio avrebbe potuto comprare.

A volte si chiedeva come mai Byakuya non avesse seguito le orme dei genitori, che erano stati due dei più grandi avvocati di tutto il Giappone. Non aveva mai osato chiedere il motivo per cui avesse lasciato il suo lavoro solo per suonare con il loro gruppo. Gli sembrava impossibile che uno come lui avesse scelto la musica ad una carriera che di sicuro con il suo nome gli avrebbe potato una vita benestante, invece quella che aveva scelto era una continua lotta e non era detto che avrebbe avuto successo con i loro album. Avevo dei fan affezionati e la loro notorietà cresceva di giorno in giorno, ma non era ancora detto che la loro fama sarebbe cresciuta in tutta la Naazione, il perché della scelta dell'uomo gli restava un mistero.

Con la coda dell'occhio scorse la figura del batterista, aveva appena voltato nella direzione on cui si trovava.

Il portamento dell'uomo così fiero e vigoroso ai suoi occhi lo facevano sembrare magnifico, come sempre. L'aria attorno a lui sembrava vibrare per la sua bellezza quasi divina. Quei lunghi capelli neri che gli scendevano sulle spalle, quelli occhi scuri così freddi e glaciali che sembravano quasi intimorire le persone ma allo stesso tempo affascinarle e toglierle il fiato, anche Renji era fra quelle.

La sola vista dell'uomo lo lasciava sempre senza fiato, quasi con la bocca spalancata, era davvero l'uomo più bello che esistesse, con nessun'altra persona provava tutte quelle sensazioni, era lui e solo lui a fargli avvertire tutto quello solo osservandolo. Il cuore gli batteva velocemente come ogni volta e sembrava sempre volergli scappare via, ma subito tornavano anche le fitte di dolore, lui aveva occhi solo per sua defunta moglie.

« Renji? » la voce fredda dell'uomo lo chiamo.

“Quel tono... è ancora preoccupato...” pensò il ragazzo guardo l'uomo più grande avvicinarsi sempre di più fino a raggiungerlo..

Con un gesto quasi invisibile agli occhi di Renji, Byakuya prese le chiavi dell'auto aprendola e fece un cenno per farlo accomodare dentro.

Si sentiva enormemente a disagio, era la prima volta che si trovava all'interno della vettura con il batterista senza la sua amica.

Il silenzio opprimeva l'aria, il bassista non aveva il coraggio di intervenire per primo, il batterista invece non sapeva come iniziare il discorso che avrebbe voluto intraprendere.

« Bya... Byakuya-san... volevi parlarmi? » disse il ragazzo dopo un silenzio interminabile.

« Si... Rukia... Credo che sia innamorata di Ichigo... » disse Byakuya.

«Anche io pensavo che l'amasse... » forse era meglio dirgli quello che si erano detti, magari un confronto con il fratello dell'amica avrebbe potuto essere più utile « ...ma mi ha detto che lei lo considera come un amico... »

«L'ha detto lei? » chiese lei.

« Sì! Gliel'ho chiesto poco fa, ma alla fine mi ha detto che è solo un amico... »

« Capisco. » l'uomo sospirò.

Era la prima volta che vedeva l'uomo fare quel gesto.

« Non vorrei che lo capisse troppo tardi, sempre se lei n'è innamorata. Non vorrei essere pessimista ma se succederà qualcosa ad Ichigo,non vorrei che lei passasse quello che ho passato io. »

“...Quello che ho passato io?...” ripetette nella mente il bassista “...Non mi vorrà mica parlare di sua moglie?” si domandò il ragazzo.

« Renji... » fece una lunga pausa prima di riprendere il discorso « sai è difficile quando la persona che ami non potrà esserto più vicino, io ci sono passato e non vorrei che provasse le stesse cose che sento tutt'ora...»

“Lo sapevo!” L'aveva immaginato, ecco che stava parlando di sua moglie, era la prima volta che si confidava in quel modo, n'era felice in fondo anche se la sofferenza in lui non faceva altro che crescere. Non importava quante parole le avesse detto Rukia prima, lui sapeva che Byakuya avrebbe sempre avuto una sola donna nel suo cuore, era inutile insistere, non l'avrebbe mai amato.

« Mi... mi di spiace, dev'essere stato difficile... »

« Molto... senza Hisana è stato davvero insopportabile, sai era come se una parte di me fosse morta con lei. Non avevo nessuno al mio fianco dopo la sua morte, i miei genitori dovevano tornare a lavore e Rukia doveva andare a scuola, andava ancora alle elementari, quindi dopo il Shiju-kunichi* restai nella casa dei genitori adottivi di Hisana. Loro cercarono di essermi vicini, ma era inutile, mi sentivo vuoto. Aumenti il lavoro, ero convinto che seguendo le orme dei miei genitori avrei potuto essere felice, ma fu inutile, non era quello di cui avevo bisogno. Per poco non entrai in una brutta depressione, nessuno riusciva a darmi il supporto di cui avevo bisogno. Più di una volta avevo pensato anche al suicidio.»

« Sui...Suicido? » chiese il rosso sconvolto.

Renji era stato buono senza dire una parola fino al quel momento, non aveva mai immaginato di ascoltare qualcosa di simile dall'amato. La sofferenza che provava era più profonda di quello che immaginasse. Non aveva mai creduto che avesse anche potuto pensare di togliersi la vita, non lui che non amava mostrare in giro le proprie emozioni agli altri.

« Però... non ci sono mai riuscito fino in fondo, pensavo “se lei mi vedesse, non mi perdonerebbe mai” lei era, beh era tutto per me e senza di lei non riuscivo a vivere. »

Il petto del bassista gli doleva, oltre alla sua sofferenza avvertiva anche quelle che traspiravano dalla bocca dell'altro e diventava sempre più insopportabile.

« Dopo la morte dei miei genitori, dovetti tornare a Karakura per ricevere l'eredità dai miei. Un giorno rovistando fra le cose in casa ritrovai la mia batteria, quando frequentavo le medie entrai in un complesso rock, forse ti sembrerà strano, ma a quei tempi volevo fare il musicista, ero un po' ribelle a qui tempi sai? » rise ai ricordi della sua adolescenza

“ Un po' ribelle?” non credeva alle sue orecchie, provò ad immaginarsi il batterista adolescente, ma la sola idea di Byakuya che si ribellava alla famiglia gli sembrava impossibile.

« Provai a suonarla di nuovo e mi sentii subito meglio, così quando Rukia me lo propose decisi di entrare nel vostro gruppo.»

Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da dosso a Byakuya, non l'aveva mai visto con un espressione simile, gli occhi strazianti carichi di angoscia, erano disperati, di coloro che avevano perso definitamente la persona amata.

« Io ora grazie alla musica, mi sento meglio, la musica è stata la mia forza e salvezza, senza di lei ora non saprei dove fossi. » Anche la voce dell'uomo aveva cambiato tono, aveva un suono struggente, anche se rimase ancora molto fredda.

Aveva capito più o meno il discorso dell'uomo, era lo stesso che aveva fatto all'amica nel parco, quindi riusciva a comprendere finalmente come mai avesse scelto quella carriera. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, era un po' come lui che si era fatto tutti quei tatuaggi solo per sentire qualcosa di più doloroso del suo amore non corrisposto.

Perché gli aveva parlato di tutto quello? Non sembrava il tipo da condividere il proprio dolore con gli altri.

« Non vorrei che anche Rukia... che anche lei non avesse nessuno al suo fianco. Renji... qualsiasi cosa succede potresti restare al suo fianco? »

“Eh?” fece mentalmente il ragazzo “Mi sta chiedendo di Mettermi con Rukia?” pensò

Tutto ma non quello, poteva chiedergli tutto ma non di fidanzarsi con lei. Quella richiesta lo fece entrare nello sconforto più totale.

«Mi dispiace, ma... io... io non posso mettermi con lei, anche se a chiedermelo sei tu.» La parte della ragione in lui non c'era più non riusciva più a pensare a cosa dire ne a cosa fare, il suo corpo incominciò a muoversi tanto da avvicinare il suo volto a quello del batterista.

I loro occhi erano l'uno di fronte.

« i miei sentimenti non contano vero? Per te conti solo tu e basta, a me non pensi? Ogni giorno... ogni giorno soffro... e tu... mi rifacci questo... non l'accetto, non potrò mai fare una cosa simile »

Renji era incosciente di quello che aveva detto e stava per fare, i suoi sentimenti avevano preso il sopravvento tanto da non riuscire più a rendersi conto a cosa lo stessero portando.

Solo quando le sue labbra toccarono quelle dell'uomo che lo guardava con occhi spalancati, quasi come se fosse rimasto shockato. Fu quello sguardo a farlo tornare in se.

“ Cos'ho fatto” pensò sconvolto quasi quanto, o forse di più, dello stesso Byakuya.

Non poteva credere di aver perso il controllo così facilmente, era sicuro di avere un forte autocontrollo e non pensava assolutamente che sarebbe bastato solo quella richiesta per spiazzare tutte le sue difese.

« Renji... »

Renji ebbe la sensazione di quello che stesse per dire, aveva, infatti, sognato quella scena infinite volte e ora era certo che l'avrebbe vissuta per davvero.

“ No! Non dirle!” penso nel profondo del cuore “ Non dire che per te esiste solo Hisana... non farmi stare peggio di come mi senta già...”

« Scusa Byakuya-san io... » non sapeva cosa dire al momento

«Lo so Renji. » disse Byakuya « Credevi che non me fossi accorto? »

« Co.. cosa? » chiese imbarazzato.

« Si vede lontano un miglio. »

« Cosa? » richiese

Sospirò « Mi ami? Vero? » domandò retoricamente.

« Ehh? » fece il ragazzo “Lo sa?” « Co... come lo... sai? » chiese balbettando.

« Credevi che non si capisse? L'avrebbe capito persino un bambino. » disse sempre con quell'aria fredda « Mi hai sempre guardato, lo so, ti ho visto spesso mentre mi osservavi. Sembra quasi che per te esista solo io. »

Non sapeva cos'altro dire, era rimasto un po' sconvolto dal fatto che Byakuya sapesse tutto, davvero era sempre stato certo che non avesse mai saputo dell'amore che provava per lui e sapere che n'era a già a conoscenza l'aveva shoccato.

« So anche che la canzone che ho scritto era per me, l'ho capito leggendo il testo. »

“Sa anche questo?” si chiese il ragazzo.«Sì... l'ho scritta proprio... per te...» disse imbarazzato.

Doveva sentirsi sollevato, il batterista sapeva già quali fossero i suoi sentimenti, invece, avvertiva una pesantezza dentro, il cuore era avvolto da un alone scuro e opprimente, quasi come i suoi sensi di colpa.

« Mi dispiace » disse l'uomo « Mi dispiace davvero Renji.. sapevo tutto, ma nonostante questo ti ho parlato di mia moglie. »

Aveva sentito bene? Erano davvero quelle le parole che aveva appena udito? Si sul serio scusato con lui? Non sembrava il Byakuya che conosceva, forse c'erano cose su di lui che ancora non comprendeva.

«Però credo che tu abbia frainteso le mie parole, ti ho chiesto di restare vicino a Rukia come amico. Io non avevo nessuno quando è morta Hisana, da soli è difficile superarlo, se dovesse morire Ichigo, resta al suo fianco, lei ha bisogno di uno come te. »

« Ah... »

Non riuscì a dire nient'altro il ragazzo, non sapeva come comportarsi d'innanzi a quel grosso ed enorme equivoco che s'era creato quel pomeriggio.

**Domenica 14 novembre, clinica Kurokawa ore 17:05**

Da quanti minuti si trovava nella stanza di Ichigo non sapeva dirlo con certezza, entrambi si osservavano in volto senza trovare il coraggio si scusarsi.

Era difficile per loro due pronunciare quella piccola parola, avevano come il timore che non bastasse per farsi perdonare.

Rukia si avvicinò lentamente alla letto dove l'amico era coricato dopo assere stata diversi minuti vicino alla porta. Si adagiò sulla stessa sedia dove poche ora prima si era seduto il cantate. Riusciva avvertire l'acqua di colonia dell'uomo che si era impressa sopra, stranamente era la stessa che utilizzava l'amico, doveva essere comunque solo una coincidenza.

« Ichigo... »

« Rukia... »

«... Scusami! » dissero contemporaneamente.

I due amici si guardarono negli occhi, non si aspettavano di ricevere le scuse dell'altro, erano certi entrambi che nessuno dei due avrebbero avuto il coraggio di fare la prima mossa.

«Ho sbagliato, avrei dovuto parlarvene... »

«La mia reazione è stata esagerata... » disse guardando i libri che ora si trovavamo sul comodino, suo fratello doveva averli messi apposto «...non avrei dovuto lanciarteli addosso. »

« Non ti preoccupare. »

« Allora? Cosa ne pensi? »

« Shakespeare*... »

«Pensavo che ti potessero piacere »

« Certo, vanno benissimo... ehm... eh... gra.. grazie Rukia. »

« Figurati... »

Regalarli a Ichigo era stata una buona cosa, leggendoli non avrebbe forse sofferto troppo la solitudine e avrebbe passato molto più velocemente quelle terribili giornate.

**Domenica 14 novembre, presso casa Jaegerjaques ore 17:20**

Grimmjow aveva appena fermato la sua macchina nel parcheggio poco distante da casa sua.

Mentre tornava a casa sua avvertiva uno strano sguardo addosso, lo stesso che provava ogni volta che i giornalisti di riviste locali gli stavano alle calcagna. Odiava da morire quel genere d'uomo a caccia solo di scanali vari, ma comunque sapeva che questa volta volevano intervistarlo solo per le condizioni della salute di Ichigo, d'altronde era lui che l'avevo quasi salvato da morte certa.

Accelerò il passo, non voleva parlare con i paparazzi per diversi motivi. Uno, lui non aveva nessun diritto di dire cose della vita privata di Ichigo. Due, non sapeva poi molto sulle reali condizioni del ragazzo. Tre non avrebbe mai svelato nulla anche se avesse conosciuto Ichigo come le tasche dei suoi Jeans.

Come aveva sospettato, c'erano nascosti alcuni di loro dietro a degli alberi, riusciva a vederli con la coda degli occhi. Iniziò a guardare i tipi con uno sguardo infuriato, tanto da far accorgere a quei tizi che che con con lui era meglio non avere a che fare.

Tutti andarono via, tranne una donna che impavidamente si avvicinò il tanto che bastasse assieme al cameraman che era rimasto impaurito da quello sguardo.

« Jaegerjaques-san!! » gridò la giornalista sperando di attirare l'attenzione del cantante « Si fermi!!! »

« Matsumoto-senpai!* Non gridi in quel modo! » sapeva che era inutile, quando la sua collega si fissava su qualcosa niente e nessuno poteva farle cambiare idea. Aveva deciso di intervistare tutte le persona che conoscevano Ichigo per accettarsi delle sue saluti e scoprire qualcosa di più sulla sua vita privata, visto che non si sapeva praticamente nulla.

Il cantate si ritrovò davanti questa donna, i suoi occhi finirono involontariamente sull'enorme petto della donna. La camicia sbottonata o metteva ancora più in risalto.

“Ma cos'ha in testa questa?” pensò il ragazzo che non aveva mai visto dei soni così enormi, non era interessato comunque alla cosa alla fine, a lui le ragazza non erano mai interessate più di tanto.

Una reporter, comunque, non si sarebbe mai vestita in quel modo appariscente, doveva essere una di quelle donne che per fare carriera era pronta a tutto o almeno così la pensava lui. In genere tutte quelle che aveva visto, indossavano abiti sobri che non mettevano in risalto il proprio corpo, forse il programma dove lavorava cercava di attirare spettatori solo per la presenza della donna.

Grimmjow aveva accelerato ancora il passo, davvero non aveva intenzione di dire nulla ma quella giornalista non gli lascio il tempo per tornare nella sua abitazione, correndo riuscì a raggiungerlo.

« Jaegerjaques-san, come faceva a sapere che Ichigo era malato di cuore? » domandò la donna

“I paparazzi non hanno niente di meglio da fare che cercare scoop sulla vita privata?” Questa era una delle poche cose della notorietà che detestava.

« Cosa l'ha spinto a tenerlo nascosto? Forse è stato lui a chiederglielo? Vorrebbe dire che noi tutti sbagliamo a vedervi come rivali? Siete amici? Se si da quando? Vorrebbe dire qualcosa in proposito? »

Mentre la giornalista continuava a fare domande su domande senza ricevere nessuna risposta, il cantante rientrò nella sua abitazione a forza.

La donna si posizionò davanti alla casa, guardando la telecamera posizionata poco distante da lei.

« Salve a tutti! Sono Matsumoto Rangiku, mi trovo davanti alla casa di Jaegerjaques Grimmjow, il cantante che ha salvato la vita al vocalist degli Shinigami. L'unico a conoscenza dei problemi di salute di Kurosaki Ichigo. Non sappiamo cosa sappia esattamente, non ha voluto lasciare nessuna dichiarazione. Ora andremo dalla famiglia di Kurosaki, sperando di conoscere qualcosa in più! Continuata a seguire Karakura-News! Vi aspetto al prossimo servizio.»

La donna chiuse la linea, mente il giovane cameraman dai capelli bianchi s'avvicinò alla donna.

« Matsumoto-senpai! La deve smettere d'essere così diretta. » disse il ragazzo osservando la formosa donna.

« Su Toshiro-kun » disse la donna scompigliando i capelli del ragazzo « Questo è il lavoro di una giornalista! »

« Hitsugaya! » disse arrabbiato « Sono Hitsugaya per lei! »

« Hahaha, dai lavoriamo da due anni assieme! Lasciato chiamare per nome! »

Sbuffò il ragazzo, non gli piaceva quando le persone lo trattavano come un bambino, non capiva come farsi iniziare a rispettare dalle persone, forse era la sua bassa statura che non mostrava la sua età effettiva.

« No! Hitsugaya! » disse infine « Mi dica, senpai, comunque cosa vuole scoprire? Non mi pare che quel ragazzo sappia poi molto. »

« Qui gatta ci cova! Hitsugaya guarda sì vede lontano un miglio che Jaegerjaques-san sappia qualcosa ed io Matsumoto Rangiku giuro che scoprirò tutto quello che c'è da sapere su questa cosa.! Costi quel che costi! »

 

*demone

*ho fatto una ricerca dei funerali in Giappone, non sono in grado di spiegare tutto in poche parole, è complessa la cosa e non ricordo neanche il nome del sito dove ho trovato la cosa >.< ma sono passati mesi, forse anni da quando ho scritto originalmente il capitolo.

*nel primo volume di Bleach c'è scritto che Ichigo rispetta Shakespeare quindi ho pensato che i suoi libri gli sarebbero potuti piacere come regalo da parte di Rukia

*con senpai ci riferisce ad uno studente che frequenta un corso superiore, o da chi a lavoro è da più tempo di te.


	10. Chapter 10

Audio Track 09  
Domenica 14 novembre, casa Jaegerjaques ore 17:10

Era da due giorni che non chiudeva occhio e il sonno era così forte che se non si sarebbe disteso subito sarebbe crollato sul pavimento, doveva assolutamente stendersi sul suo amato letto, chiudere gli occhi ed avere un meraviglioso sogno in cui lui e Ichigo erano felici assieme e sopratutto dove il suo amato non fosse in punto di morte.  
Aveva intenzione di avvertire sua madre che quella sera non avrebbe cenato e che sarebbe andato direttamente in camera sua. Sicuramente come ogni pomeriggio la donna stava guardando quei noiosi ed insulsi dorama così smielati e stucchevoli da fargli venire la nausea, con quei finali scontati e a lieto fine così dannatamente irritanti.  
Non aveva mai amato quelle serie televisive, erano così diversi dalla vita reale, le persone non morivano, non soffrivano per la perdita dei loro amati e sopratutto esisteva sempre un “vissero felici e contenti” che, come stava testando sulla propria pelle, era solo un illusione, usata per ammaliare quegli stupidi ed ignoranti telespettatori.

«Okaa-san...» disse il ragazzo entrando in cucina rimanendo paralizzato osservando le immagini che passavano nel televisore.  
Avrebbe riconosciuto quella clinica fra milioni, era la stessa dove Ichigo era ricoverato e dal quale sarebbe anche non potuto uscire più, per colpa di quel cuore che invece di fargli prore amore lo stava lentamente consumando, facendogli provare un dolore talmente intenso e profondo che prima o poi l'avrebbe ucciso.  
“Kurokawa-Sensei, come sono le condizioni di Kurosaki Ichigo?” Chiese una giornalista al cardiologo.  
“Non posso parlare” rispose cercando di allontanarsi il più possibile da quei paparazzi che non facevano che tormentare il pover'uomo, stressandolo con domande alle quali per motivi di privacy non avrebbe potuto rispondere.  
“Ma il ragazzo? Sopravvivrà?”  
“Sul serio non posso parlare.”  
Ecco un altro dei motivi per cui i giornalisti gli stavano sulle scatole. Com'era possibile che questi ultimi non capissero quando esageravano? Se Kurokawa aveva detto di non poter parlare, non avevano nessun diritto di stargli addosso in quel modo facendo aumentare lo stress dell'uomo che stava facendo di tutto per allungargli la vita, se fosse stato al suo posto avrebbe fatto prendere loro uno spavento così forte che sarebbero scappati via dalla paura.  
«Okaa-san…»  
«Grimmjow...» la donna d'impulso spense il televisore appena sentì la voce del figlio.  
Vedeva chiaramente il dolore sul suo volto, stava soffrendo più di quanto potesse immaginare e la cosa la distruggeva. In quanto sua madre desiderava che fosse felice, che vivesse una vita piena di speranza e che sopratutto l'amore che nutriva fosse ricambiato. Osservare quel volto così provato, la distruggeva completamente.  
“Oh, Grimmjow, quanto vorrei che fosse tutto più semplice per te.” pensò abbracciando il suo bambino, perché nonostante ormai avesse superato i vent'anni in fondo rimaneva sempre quel dolce ed ingenuo fanciullo che giocava con le costruzioni mentre lei cucinava deliziose cene per lui. Le circostanze avevano eliminato la spensieratezza infantile del ragazzo che stringeva fra le sue braccia.  
«Okaa-san...»  
«Scusami Grimmjow, io non volevo...»  
Si perse fra le braccia della donna lasciandosi confortare dall'unica persona che in quel momenti riusciva a dargli quel poco di amore che aveva bisogno per riuscire ad andare avanti.  
«Vedrai, riusciranno a trovare un cuore per Ichigo.»  
Nessuna madre desiderava che il proprio figlio soffrisse, tanto meno lei. Voleva aiutarlo, se avesse potuto avrebbe eliminato lei stessa quella sofferenza, ma l'unica cosa che poteva fare era porgergli la spalla sulla quale piangere aumentando in lui le speranze, perché era questo il compito di una madre e lei voleva compiere a pieno il suo dovere di genitore.  
«Lui guarirà.»  
«Io... lo...» non riuscì a parlare, le lacrime non smettevano di uscire dai suoi occhi finendo per inzuppare la pesante maglia indossata dalla madre, avrebbe voluto trattenerle ma era inutile non riusciva a controllarle. Non desiderava che qualcuno lo vedesse in quel modo, sopratutto non dalla donna che si era preso cura di lei rinunciando a tutto per crescerlo.

Non seppe dire per quanto Grimmjow fosse stato lì con quella disperazione che tormentava il suo animo, non era riuscita a contare il trascorrere del tempo, sapeva solo che alla fine quando si calmò lo vide andare via senza dire una parola.  
«Grimmjow...» Appoggiò una mano sul volto asciugandosi le lacrime che aveva trattenuto fino a quell'istante.

Domenica 14 novembre, casa Kurosaki ore 18:30  
La voglia di cucinare quella sera era praticamente nulla, eppure Yuzu nonostante questo era lì ad affettare verdure come faceva ogni giorno da quando sua madre li aveva abbandonati.  
Dal giorno in cui era morta, non aveva fatto altro che preparare la cena per gli altri tre membri della sua famiglia, tutte le sere, senza fermarsi mai, anche quand'era ammalata, stanca o piena di compiti, la sua priorità era che avessero un pasto caldo e gustoso da consumare assieme a suo padre, suo fratello e sua sorella.  
Però quella volta non sarebbe stato lo stesso, Ichigo non avrebbe potuto condividere con loro quei manicaretti tanto apprezzati, era ricoverato e sul punto di morire e questo faceva crescere nella alla ragazza un profondo dolore, che aveva provato solo il giorno in cui loro la loro amata mamma morì  
«Okaa-san...» disse rivolta verso il cielo, dov'era certa si trovasse l'anima della donna, troppo piccoli allora ma già in grado di comprendere quello che avevano perso. «Ti prego, veglia su Onii-chan*.»  
Quanto avrebbe voluto avere la sua mamma al suo fianco, in quel momento aveva bisogno di essere confortata, abbracciata e sentirsi dire che il suo adorato fratello sarebbe sopravvissuto.

Domenica 14 novembre, clinica Kurokawa ore 18:30  
Le giornate in quelle stanze passavano con una lentezza quasi estenuante, non si lamentava per i servizi, gli infermieri e i medici erano sempre gentili e disposti a dare una mano, bastava chiamarli e correvano in un attimo pronti ad ascoltare e servire gli ammalati.  
Ichigo capiva che certe cose non si possano usare in un luogo come quello, ma avrebbe dato di tutto per ascoltare un po' di sana musica che in situazioni come quelle era la sola cosa che potesse aiutarlo e non pensare a quello che gli stava accadendo.  
Fortuna che Rukia gli aveva dato quei libri di Shakespeare, almeno leggere avrebbe potuto sollevarlo per qualche ora trasportandolo in quel mondo che tanto amava.  
Non ricordava quante volte avesse letto i suo lavori, ormai li conosceva a memoria, ma nonostante questo riusciva sempre a trovare qualcosa di nuovo, dettagli che non aveva notato le volte precedenti, quindi li rileggeva più che volentieri.  
Guardando l'orologio si era accorto che ormai fosse giunta l'ora della cena e da lì a poco sarebbe arrivato il servizio in camera ed era schifato al solo pensiero, il cibo in quell'edificio era davvero insapore, non è che in genere fosse abituato a mangiare cose chissà quanto condite, per via della sua malattia doveva seguire sempre una dieta specifica, ma i pranzi alla clinica non sapevano di nulla, sembrava solo acqua bollita.  
Come aveva immaginato uno degli inservienti portò dei vassoi con quei che apparenza sembravano verdure e pesce bolliti.  
«Arigatou gozaimasu*» s'inchinò prendendo la sua porzione.  
Non aveva poi così tanta fame, in genere era abituato a mangiare ad altri orari, ma si doveva abituare a quelli della clinica per i giorni in cui sarebbe stato ricoverato, ma non avrebbe mai potuto sopportar quelle pietanze.  
Era inutile non si sarebbe mai abituato a quel dal sapore praticamente nullo, ogni boccone era un vero tormento per il suo palato abituato ad altri tipi di cibi. Avrebbe voluto tornare a casa il più presto possibile o che Yuzu gli portasse uno dei suoi gustosi manicaretti che pur essendo poco salati erano comunque squisiti.  
Mentre mangiava gli occhi del ragazzo si poggiarono sulla sedia dove poche ore prima era seduto Grimmjow e non poté fare a meno di ripensare alle sue parole “Se non vuoi parlare me ne vado… ma ricorda non si può sopravvivere da soli…” Perché qualcuno che non l'aveva mai sopportato gli aveva detto una frase del genere? Se l'era chiesto per tutto il giorno senza darsi un risposta.  
Non erano mai andati particolarmente d'accordo, nemmeno quando nei tre anni in cui avevano frequentato il liceo di Karakura, dei quali nell'ultimo erano stati addirittura vicini di banco. C'erano stati diversi contrasti fra i due in quegli anni, alcuni dei quali li avevano costretti a diverse punizioni.  
Una frase del genere nessuno l'avrebbe pronunciata davanti a qualcuno con il quale non vi si trovasse, ed era anche per questo che trovava strana la cosa, sopratutto perché in quegli anni non avevano mai avuto dei veri rapporti amichevoli, rimanevano semplici ex compagno di scuola, rivali sì, ma oltre quello non c'era mai stato nulla. Allora perché di quell'interessamento improvviso?  
Non avrebbe mai capito quel ragazzo e senza dubbio sentiva di non poterlo mai comprendere.

Lunedì 15 novembre, Clinica Kurokawa ore 03.00  
A quell'ora tutti speravano di dormire per recuperare tutte le energie versate nell'arco della giornata, rigenerandosi e svegliandosi piene di energie per vivere un nuovo giorno.  
Questo però non valeva per Ichigo, che in quel momento era intrappolato nel ricordo più terribile della sua vita, quello in cui perse il suo punto di riferimento, la donna più importante di tutte, quella che diete da sua vita per salvare il suo più grande tesoro.  
Rivedeva come sempre le immagini della sua amata madre, erano così nitide che gli sembrava ti trovarsi di nuovo lì davanti il suo corpo senza vita, investita da quell'auto che sbandò che sbandò per colpa dell'insistente pioggia colpendo Masaki che per difendere il proprio bambino venne colpita a pieno.  
Il richiamo disperato di quell'ingenuo e gracile fanciullo, che chiamava la madre ancora ignaro della gravità della situazione, quello stesso ragazzino che dopo aver preso coscienza della morte della donna alla vista di tutto quel sangue subì uno shock talmente profondo da segnarlo per tutta la vita.  
Quell'incubo non era così frequente, ma tutte lo aveva, qualcosa in lui finiva per spezzarsi ogni volta.

*fiction giapponesi  
*fratello  
*grazie


End file.
